Ninjago High
by Lila kay
Summary: A nerdy, red head named Jay Walker find himself already at his freshmen year in Ninjago High. But so does a bully named Cole Brookstone. Kai and Nya go to Ninjago High too. For Jay every thing starts to go wrong until he meets Nya. Will Jay survive high school or will he simply fail...
1. Chapter 1

(Jay's pov)

I wake up to an ear splitting sound in my dark room. I realize it's my alarm clock and it's the first day of school! And this year I'm a freshman. Maybe this year I will finally get a girlfriend. Maybe I will have friends!

Let me introduce myself I am Jay Walker. You see I'm not really the type of person that has friends or a girlfriend or is even noticed. The only people who notice you are bullies. You could say I'm kind of a nerd. I have freckles and I'm a red head and I have bright blue eyes and as you can see I talk a lot. Not exactly the things someone wants to be friends with.

I turn off my alarm clock and start to get ready, gotta look good for my first day back! I start by combing my wild red hair down so it at least doesn't stick up. Next, I brush my teeth with my SpongeBob toothbrush (don't look at me like that. So what I like Sponge Bob?)then, I get into my white t-shirt, blue jacket, and blue jeans. Last I wake up my mom to take me to school. Yep, this year is going to be different.

(Kai's POV)

I wake up to my little sister shaking me trying to wake me up. "Kai get up it's the first day of school!" She said excitedly. Just so you know my sister, Nya Flamly is super smart and is supposed to be in 8th grade, but got to skip to 9th grade.

I'm Kai Flamly. I'm the exact opposite. I get mostly cs on my report card, I hate school, and I'm sort of popular. My best friend Cole Brookstone is like the king of popularity which makes me like the prince. I have spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and not to brag, but I have a great smile.

I tell my sister to shut up and go get ready. I look in the mirror my hair looks fine. Next, I get in a red hoodie and jeans. Then, I brush my teeth. I wait for my sister while I eat breakfast.

(Cole's POV)

I'm in a deep sleep trying to enjoy my dream, but then in the back around I hear my dad singing, _"wake up Cole, (WAKE UP!) Wake up Cole, (WAKE UP!)."_ Yes that's right my dad is Lou Brookstone famous singer. I'm Cole Brookstone his son. He is the source of my popularity.

I have black, curly hair, brown eyes, and I'm pretty athletic. I'm at the top when it comes to popularity. I don't really have good grades. My grades make my best friend, Kai flamly's grades look good. All I know is this year all the nerds better stay out of my way. Or else

I get up and look in the mirror. I brush my teeth. Then, I brush my hair so it looks decent. Next, I get a black shirt and dark black pants. Before you say it no, I'm not emo. I just so happen to like the color black. I hop in my dad's car and brace myself for my freshmen year.

(Zane's POV)

ERK! ERK! ERK! I hear my alarm clock go off. Of course I'm already up, "Yes!" I think to myself. "Beat it again!" I always try to awake before my alarm clock just for fun and I was never tired. On this particular morning I was especially excited. 9th grade here I come!

I'm Zane Julin. I have blond army cut hair, icy, blue eyes, and not trying to brag, but I'm pretty smart. I'm what they call a nerd all because I'm smart. In case you didn't know nerds are not popular, they do not have girlfriends, or even real friends. You could say we are at the bottom of the food chain when it comes to popularity.

I jump out of bed with excitement ready to start the day. First I get my blue jeans and white t-shirt on. Next, I brush my teeth. Then I comb my hair straight up. "That's better." I think to myself. I'm too excited to eat so I just throw on my backpack and head out the door.

(Lloyd's POV)

I'm in a dream with lots of candy and sweets all dancing around waiting for me to eat them. Then all of a sudden the cake says," Lloyd wake up time for school!" I open my eyes only to see my mother staring at me. "Ok thanks for waking me up mom." I say sarcastically. "If only that dream could last forever." I think silently to myself.

I'm Lloyd Garmadon (AKA the principle's son). It's not always easy to be the principle's son you get bullied a lot for it. There is a bright side though you get to hang out with the cool kids. Does that make you cool? No, you just pretend it does. Any who I have green eyes, blond hair, and pale skin. Not prince charming, but decent enough.

I roll out of bed and brush my teeth. Next, I put on a green t-shirt and kakis. Then, I brush my soft, blond hair. I come in the kitchen to see my mom making pancakes. I give her a hug, say bye, and shove a pancake in my mouth. Next thing I know I'm at my bus stop waiting patiently for the bus.

(Nya's POV)

I hear my alarm clock going off. I stick my hand out of the warm covers on my bed into the cold darkness of my room. I feel the alarm clock and I turn it off. The first day of high school! I got to skip 8th grade and come to 9th. I leave my room in excitement to go wake up my brother Kai.

I'm Nya flamly the sister of Kai Flamly. We're complete opposites. For instance I get good grades, I'm sort of a nerd, and I like school (for the most part). I have brown eyes, short, black hair, and pale skin with rosy cheeks. Another thing you should know is I got to skip a grade so I'm most likely going to be the littlest. Also I don't have parents anymore and we don't have aunts or uncles or anybody and refused to go to a foster home.

After I wake my brother up I go to my room and pick out what I'm going to wear. I decided on a simple red shirt and black leggings. Next, I brush my teeth. Then I brush my hair and put on shoes. Lastly I grab my backpack and brother. Now we're on our way to school.

(Nobody's POV)

So all six were off to school little did any of them know is they all were going to have the same home room teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

(Jay's POV)

I get to school and walk in the doors the first thing I see is a bunch of guys by my locker. "Excuse me you're blocking my locker." I say politely. "Aww! We're blocking his locker. Look wimp move along before you regret talking to us!" Said the biggest one. "But I have to put my books away." I say in return. "I warned you!" with those words I thought I was going to get the beating of my life, but something blocked the punch he threw. I open my eyes to see a girl dressed in red holding his fist. "why don't you listen to me you and your little gang better be gone by the time I count to three or say goodbye to your hand!" and with those words he ripped his wrist back and ran.

I stare at her in shock. She is like half the size of that guy! I was snapped out of my stare when she said something," Sorry if they were bugging you." she says her soft gaze not meeting mine. Then she looks up, "hi, I'm Nya Flamly." she says. "I'm Jay walker." I say sheepishly. Now that I actually see her she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Soft, brown eyes, short, black hair, and the rosiest cheeks I have ever seen. I knew I had found my crush. She moves by me, her locker is right next to mine. "So whose home room are you in?" Nya asked me. "Um... I'm in Mr. Wu's class." I reply shyly. "Really? Me too!" she said excitedly. This is starting off to be a good year.

(Cole's POV)

My dad pulls up to the school and I get out of his car. "Bye son!" he yells. "Bye dad!" I yell back. As I enter Ninjago High I see my old group of guys hanging out by some lockers. I check my watch to see how much time I had left 10 minutes good enough. I was talking to my group when a shrimp with red hair, freckles, and blue eyes approach us, "um… excuse me you're blocking my locker." he says. He obviously doesn't know who he's talking to. I say back, "Aww! We're blocking his locker. Look wimp move along before you regret talking to us!" I thought that would scare him off, but no he reapplies with a shaky tone, "but I have to put my books away." I warned you!" I say before I throw a punch.

Then I feel something stop my punch and has my fist in a tight grip. When I open my eyes to see who it was I immediately recognized her. That's Kai Flamly's little sister, Nya Flamly. She is still holding my fist when she says," Why don't you listen to me because I'm only saying this once you and your little gang better be gone by the time I count to three!" she had a tight grip on my hand so tight it hurt. when she let go I ran. I ran not only because it hurt, but because the look in her eyes screamed," Cole I know exactly who you are and I'm not afraid to tell people your secrets." That's what made me scared.

(Kai's POV)

When me and my sister get to school she runs off to find her locker while I'm left to find Cole. It took me a while, but I finally found him running down the hall. I check my watch 4 minutes till class started. So I decide to follow. When I reached him he tells me the story with Nya and that nerdy kid. I smirk while he tells it that's my sister for you, the one who will stand up to anybody no matter what how different the size is. I'm proud of her.

I found my locker down the hall, unlucky for me it was next to a weird kid with blond, army cut hair. He talks funny and uses big words. Like I said," sup I'm Kai." and he said, "hello Kai. My name is Zane." after I unpacked my things, I check my watch and see that I have one minute to get to class. I see another kid having the same problem as me. He has blond hair, a green shirt, and kakis. He runs to class so do I. I hope I'm not late to class on the first day!

(Zane's POV)

I walk into the school and look around for my locker. As I go by I see a girl in a red shirt scaring off some bullies. Wow! I'm impressed with her self-defense skills. I walk around to see where everything is. "Okay so science is in room 112 got it." I mumble to myself

I finally see my locker. I started to unpack my things when a boy with spiky, brown hair wearing a red sweat shirt comes by. I assume the locker next to mine is his. "Sup I'm Kai." he says. I'm confused with the term "sup" but I'm sure I will learn it shortly. I only have 2 minute to get to class so I hurry along to room 124, Mr. Wu's class.

(Lloyd's POV)

The bus gets me there early so I have time to explore. First I go up to the bulletin board to see all the clubs. I want to be the first to sign up for any clubs! First I sign up for basketball try outs, then for art club, lastly I sign up for soccer try outs just in case I don't make football (I doubt that though).

I look back at my watch and realize I have two minutes to find my locker, unpack my stuff, and get to class. I run to find my locker. I spot it and throw my stuff in it. Now I run to class, on my way I see a guy with brown, spiky hair and it looks like he has the same problem as me. I swing in with 30 seconds to spare. Then for the first time I realize I'm in my uncle's class…

(Nya's POV)

Me and kai arrive at school, but all of a sudden we get separated by a crowd. So I decide to look around for the club sign-up sheet. I signed up for football try outs, but I can't tell anyone else not even the coach they don't let girls on the football team. I can't wait! Then I start to look for my locker. According to the school map it's on the other side of the school. "perfect." I mumble under my breath. So I go on my way. When I get there I see a crowd of guys around my locker.

As I get closer to my locker I see a smaller boy with red hair and bright, blue eyes about to get beat up. I hate bullies, I was bullied last year and it was NOT fun. So I run as fast as I can and catch the punch the bigger boy threw. I recognize him that's my brother's best friend Cole Brookstone. And I'm only as strong as I am because I don't exactly live in the safest neighborhood. I basically tell them to scram or else. They did so I check up on the boy they were bulling. He said his name was Jay Walker. "I like that name." I think silently to myself. I also find out that the reason the fight started was because they were blocking his locker. So his must be by mine. We both have the same homeroom teacher. I smile at that thought; I think we are going to be friends.


	3. Chapter 3

(Jay's POV)

When I leave my locker to get to class I see that I still have 6 minutes till class starts. I look at the clubs I sign up for robotics and football try outs. Then I go to class when I walk in all I see is some kids with glasses talking in a group except for one boy with blond hair and icy blue eyes. I sit next to him. "hi, I'm Jay." I say as I put my books down. "Hello, Jay I am Zane." Me and Zane talked for about 2 minutes and already know we are going to be best friends.

I see more kids walk in, but one of them is the guy that I got in to a fight with earlier super lucky for me another one is the girl Nya I met. "Hey Zane do know anything about that girl Nya?" I don't know why I keep referring to her as "that girl Nya". I hear Zane whisper," Um… she is super smart and got to skip up to 9th grade." WHAT?! I think to myself. She is a year younger than me! That's fine though…right? Above all my thinking I can still hear Zane. Then I realize he is not done talking. "Wait go back I stopped listening!" I say he starts over," She is really smart, has an older brother that she lives with, and is coming to sit by us." he says. I panic and look to my right. She is coming. "Hi, Jay." she says as a boy with spiky brown hair rushes in to the classroom. In the corner of my eye I see Nya face palm.

(Kai's POV)

I run into class just as the bell rings. I take a seat next to Cole. He passes me a note while our teacher writes his name on the board. The note says," look that's the wimp I tried to beat up earlier sitting next to Nya." I look up and see him. Wow! At least I don't have to worry about him making the football team he is such a shrimp. I hear the teacher talk," I will be putting you in groups for our first project in this class. You will be in groups of six and interview each other and do a report on who you think the most interesting person is.

Oh great I hate these social projects. "Okay class I will split you up now look in your desks for a number. Number 1s over hear number 2s over hear and 3s over hear." I look to Cole, "what number are you?" I'm really hoping he will say 2. "I'm a number 2. What about you?" yesssss "I'm a number 2 too!" ok so I go stand in the number 2 spot then I see the shrimp, Nya , the kid in a green shirt, and Zane. Well at least I have Cole with me.

We start by introducing ourselves the shrimp goes first," I'm Jay Walker. I'm Cole Brookstone. I'm Nya Flamly. I'm Zane Julien. I'm Lloyd Garmadon." I was the last to go, "I'm Kai Flamly." that took longer than expected and only had time to say one thing, "so we'll meet at my house later?" I suggest everyone but Cole said sure. He still doesn't like Jay.

(Cole's POV)

So now we have to do a social project with our group and I'm in the shrimps group. But I'm also in Kai's group so that's okay. I hear the bell ring so I go to the next class science. As I go out the door I drop all my books, so that takes forever to pick up. Now I'm late to class, when I walk in of course the only seat open is next to Jay. I take my seat and his face eminently goes from happy and smiling to gloomy and dark. then I hear the teacher talk," ok class the person sitting next to you will be your lab partner for the rest of the year." Oh great now I HAVE to learn to be friends with him.

As jay is mixing some chemicals (as instructed) so I try to talk to him," look jay we are going to be lab partners for the rest of the year. So we are going to have to become "friends" why don't you come and sit by me and kai at lunch and see how that goes?" I asked "okay I guess you're right, but can we invite the rest of our group from Mr. Wu's class?" he asked in a shaky tone like he would die if I said no. "Sure sounds fun." for the rest of that class we talked and laughed. Isn't it funny how fast things can turn around?

(Kai's POV)

I was leaving math class to go to science, when I saw Cole talking to Jay as if they were friends. I wait till Jay leaves to talk to Cole. "Hey Cole what was that about?" I ask in a joking tone, he replied," What's so funny? Um… you. Were. .Jay." ok I know what you're all thinking no I'm not jealous of Jay. "Well in science the only seat was next to him so I sat there and then the teacher said we were lab partners for the rest of the year. So we decided to try to get along and we actually got along pretty well he's trying out for football too, but I don't think he'll make it though. Oh and I invited him to lunch with us too."

After class we headed to lunch and sat at a table with Jay, Nya, Zane, and Lloyd. It made me really uncomfortable seeing Jay making goo-goo eyes at my sister. Well I guess she did save him from Cole, but still it's just weird. I can't wait after school today is football try outs **(A/N I know it's weird to have try outs the first day of school but just bear with me)** all of us are trying out for football except Zane and obviously my sister because that would just be weird a GIRL on the FOOTBALL team please.

After lunch I go to history, but I'm stopped by my other group of friends the one me and Cole were closest to, Luke started to talk," hey Kai we saw you and Cole sitting by that group of losers especially that one red head getting all studry around that lame nerd girl." I had lost it at the words "that lame nerd girl" really made me explode. I punch him in the face for saying that. One of the other guys had to hold me back. I start yelling," That lame nerd girl is my sister and is the most amazing, all-around important person ever say it again I dare you!" he shut up right then and there. I really thought the principle would come and I would get suspended, but he didn't and I didn't care. Nobody says that about my sister. I leave those jerks and head to history.

(Lloyd's POV)

So at lunch the people I met in my uncles class sat and ate lunch with me as we talked. We talked the whole time about just random stuff football try outs, video games, school, and what we're going to do at Kai's house after try outs. I also think Jay has a crush on Nya because he always gets stuttery around her and blushes A LOT. Nya is pretty cool I thought she would be like "ugh football" or like "Eww video games" but instead she was like "I love football" or "have you gotten to that level on Mario?" yep I can't wait till after try outs. **(A/N no, Lloyd doesn't have a crush on Nya)**

Next I head to math when a group of guys approach me," Hey, aren't you the principle's son?" says the biggest one I mumbled "yes" and shoved past them. "Hey we weren't done with you!" they yell. I start to speed walk, but so do they. One pushes me to the ground I'm a lover not a fighter, but they have an exception. I jump to my feet and smack them all across the face. "That'll teach you not to mess with me!" I yell back before heading to class. I honestly can't believe I did that, but I'm happy I did.

I get to math and take a seat next to Zane. I HATE MATH! Who cares what x+y= not me. So I ask Zane for help. Turns out he's really good at math like he's a robot calculating everything. **(A/N I just had to)** After math I have one more class till school is over then try outs.

(Zane's POV)

Me and Lloyd have math together and not to be mean, but he is the dumbest person ever when I comes to math. He just doesn't pay attention to the teacher. I guess today his mind is elsewhere. He tells me about how he is trying out for football.

The bell rings and he runs out of class. Well everyone does it's the end of the day. I don't want to try out for any sports, but am more than happy to go watch and support my friends. So I go ask the football coach, coach Garmadon witch is also the principle if I can stay and watch." hello coach Garmadon would it be okay if I stayed and watched football try outs?" I asked "sure I would prefer you to try out, but that's fine." he said. I run into Nya in the hall way," hey Nya you're not going to watch them try out?" I said rather confused. "Um… y-yeah it's just I have a lot of … homework yeah homework I have a lot of homework." she stuttered and ran off. That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen… Oh well.

(Nya's POV)

So like I said earlier they don't let girls on the football team, so I have made a plan. Football players wear helmets and I have short hair so that covers my face. Then I signed up under the name Mikey Stone so that covers who I am. Next I can't really do anything about my size so that's just that. And if the coach asks me to talk I'll write on a white board that I lost my voice. So I go out on the field with all the others I see Zane watching and Kai, Jay, Cole, and Lloyd in a group talking until the coach blows his whistle. "Okay let me take roll." everyone was there. "Ok we are going to start off by just playing a game. The captains will be decided on the first two people to finish a lap around the field. And GO!" we all took off, Jay was in the lead, but I was right behind him. We both finish at the same time. Now to pick teams.

I go first and write Cole, Lloyd, Luke, Martin, Sam, Bill, Alex, Jacob, and George. Jay takes the rest of them. They start with the ball. Kai is the quarter back he throws the ball to Jay, but I intercept it and ran all the way to the 20 yard line. Then Jay runs up and tackles me. It looks like it wouldn't hurt, but he used all his power to throw me on the ground. The coach calls a time out and subs me in for someone else he says something," Wow that interception was amazing and you ran all the way to the 20 yard line! We need someone like you on the team." thanks! I wrote on the white board. When try outs were over I ran as fast as I could home so I could get there before Kai does and change so he doesn't suspect anything weird. When they got home I was casually sitting on the couch…

 **A/N Wow if you got through that whole chapter give yourself a pat on the back you are a truly amazing person. Sorry, but updating this story will be kind of slow since my 5** **th** **GRADE TEACHER gives more homework than my sister's 7** **th** **GRADE TEACHERS combined. But that's life I guess so see you in my next chapter where we will find out who made the team and who was CUT. Bye make sure to review and favorite this story. Peace out Girl Scout!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Cole's POV)

So I basically dominated in football try outs yesterday. You know what I thought was weird though; I was on a kid named Mikey Stone's team yesterday. I've never heard of a kid named Mikey Stone. He was really little and I don't think he'll make it. Anyway Lloyd is awesome at football he'll make it for sure, Kai isn't very fast, but is a good quarter back, and last, but not least Jay he was a lot better that I thought he's fast and can catch. I'm good at tackling, I'm a fast runner, and I can catch.

That kid Mikey plays weird. I mean you're supposed to tackle and run into people, but he just dodges and slides right through the players. He's a good player it's just an unusual strategy, but he is super-fast and can easily intercept. He is just too small. So the first thing I do when I get to Kai's house to do our reports is bring up the topic of "the mysterious football player". "So guys and Nya what did you think of that Mikey Stone guy?" I ask. The first one to reply is Jay, "Well he's really fast and good at sports. That tackle must have hurt I mean it hurt Me." that's true it did look like he took a pretty hard fall. The next to talk is Kai," did any of you really see his face at all?" now that I think of it I didn't. We all reply, "No."

(Kai's POV)

Football try outs were good. Me and Jay were on the same team, but that other kid Mikey Stone picked Lloyd and Cole before we could say anything. Mikey was good though. Just as I was thinking about it Cole brings it up. Jay and Cole are rambling on and on about how this mysterious Mikey Stone. So then I got an idea," hey guys I was wondering if you wanted to turn this into a game….

I start to explain the "game" when I was caught up by Nya saying," How can you turn this into a game?" I start to get frustrated with her. "Look Nya just stay out of this. You don't even know who this is!" she picked up her stuff with a look on her face and went to her room. I can't believe I just yelled at Nya. The guys just stare at me in shock. "I'll go talk to her." I say embarrassedly. I march down the hall to her room. I knock on the door," What" is all I hear. I hate how Nya answers with one word. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, and if you want you can be a part of the game. I just get irritated when people ask too many questions." I said I was also lying she wasn't asking too many questions it just that she was trying to get involved in my business. "Ok, sorry for being a brat."

"Ok as I was saying the first one to find out the identity of this "mysterious football player" will win and be declared the best at football." I say triumphantly. "Wait, but we don't know who made it and who was cut?" Cole says with curiosity in his voice. "We'll know tomorrow." I say. "What about those who don't play football?" Zane said gesturing to himself and Nya **(A/N well little did they know…)** "well then we'll just say you're the best out of our group. "I say smiling at Nya.

(Jay's POV)

I had fun at try outs. There was this one really fast person like me and their name was Mikey Stone. While we were playing a game I tackled him and I could see it really hurt, but he got up like a champ. I saw the coach talking to him. As for me I did awesome. After try outs we went to Kai's house. Nya was just sitting on the couch like she had done nothing the whole time we were gone. She is so pretty and smart and funny and brave… the list just goes on and on and on and… I was snapped out of my day dream when Cole says something about Mikey. Then Kai brings up the point that he hadn't seen his face at all. I never thought of that.

Kai says we should turn this into a game, but then Nya asked how we could turn this into a game and he totally goes off on her. Then she went to her room so Kai goes to get her. He gets her to come out and explains the game. It sounds fun even Zane and Nya get to join.

I swear I could have kissed Zane when he said," Why don't we exchange phone numbers so we can stay in touch." you know what that means it means I get Nya's number. "Ok." we all say I ran up to Nya and got her number and all the guys of cores. We finally get the interviews done for Mr. Wu's class. Zane sounds pretty interesting so I do a report on him and call my mom to pick me up. As soon as I got home I text Nya," so who are you doing a report on." then she replies," you'll have to wait till tomorrow. Good nightJ." oh my blobert I got a smiley face. I reply with," ok good nightJ." wow really smooth Jay (face palm).

(Zane's POV)

I enjoyed myself while watching my friends at try outs they are very skilled. There was one other player that caught my eye. I am not familiar with what they call him, but he was little and fast. While they were playing what I think was a game Jay tackled that one small player.

Then we went to Kai's house. We found Nya home and on the couch. Then Cole starts to talk about the mysterious football player so I found out his name was Mikey Stone. Then Kai says we should make a game. I didn't really hear all that happened just some yelling and then Nya left. So Kai got her and starts to explain the game.

We finally get the interviews done and I suggest we exchange phone numbers. Then I go home and decide who I'm doing mine on. I thought kai was cool so I'm going to do a report on him. I do my homework and go to sleep.

(Lloyd's POV)

I know I'm making the football team. Try outs were easy. All I we had to do was play a game and I was on Mikey Stone's team with Cole. Mikey was good at intercepting and was a fast runner. I think I was the best though. I saw Zane watching like any other good friend would.

Any who when that was over we went to Kai's house to do our reports. Nya was on the couch, but something seemed weird. Oh well must just be a feeling. **(A/N always listen to your instincts kids)** Then Cole brought up Mikey. So Kai thinks we should make a game out of this, but when Nya asks a simple question he explodes on her and she goes to her room. He goes to retrieve Nya and gets her to come into the living room. Then he explains the game and I totally am going to win. Any way when I get home I start to think about who I'm doing a report on and decide to do it on Kai. I spent the rest of the night sleeping for school the next day.

(Nya's POV)

I got on the couch and I swear 3 seconds later the boys walk in. They sit in the living room with me and start to talk about who knows what, but then Cole says something that gets my attention," So guys and Nya what did you think of that Mikey Stone guy?" I froze and just listened. Then Kai suggests they make it a game. I'm really worried, what if they find out? I try to play it cool when I ask," How can you make this a game?" then Kai totally explodes and I don't even know why. He says," Look Nya just stay out of this. You don't even know who this is!" I get really mad and can't stay in there or else I'll rip Kai's head off. So I go to my room. Kai comes and convinces me to go out and talk with them, so I go. Kai explains the game I can sum it up in one sentence: To find out who I am or who Mikey Stone is.

I look over at Jay, he really cute if you take time to look at him. Messy, red hair, bright, blue eyes, and the whitest smile. He can make you laugh even when you're sad. So after the interviews we all trade numbers thanks to Zane. The first person I trade with is Jay. Then like an hour later he texts me to ask who I'm doing a report on. It was late so I reply with," you'll have to wait till tomorrow. Good night." so he texts back," OK good night." then I look for the best hiding place for my football helmet. Then I go to sleep waiting for the moment to see who made the team.

(Nobody's POV)

So they all met up at school to see on the football sheet with the names Mikey Stone, Kai Flamly, Cole Brookstone, Jay Walker, and Lloyd Garmadon…

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Sorry for not updating sooner I just have been busy. SO that's the chapter. I don't know if anyone has caught on yet, but "Nya the mysterious samurai" and "Nya the mysterious football player". if you're at home like," OH I get it!" then now you know, but if you're like," I already knew that!" then high five. Don't forget to favorite this story! Peace out girl scout!**


	5. Chapter 5

(Jay's POV)

I woke up and met up with the guys and Nya at school. We were all waiting for this moment to see who made it on the team. We go up to the sheet and it says all of our names and to my surprise Mikey Stone's name too. He's good just super little and now that he's on the team it will be easier to see who he is.

I know I should be jumping for joy because I'm on the team, but Nya's right here so I play it cool. The warning bell rings so we get to class. When we get there we all sit together going in this order: Kai, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Me, and Nya there was one open seat next to Nya.

I see a guy that I think made the football team. Now I remember his name is Alex he goes to sit next to Nya. Later in class I notice he's smiling and looking at Nya. That made me mad I mean it's not like I'm her boyfriend so I can't really be mad, but still. I start to go from mad to sad and jealous. When we walk out of class I see him stop and talk to her. I can't hear what their saying, but Nya tries to walk away and he keeps stopping her. Okay that's it now he's bugging her and that's **NOT** ok with me it's one thing to flirt with her, but get in her way and I will kill you.

I was about to make my rescue and be her hero that she will fall in love with, but no Kai has to come along and ruin things! He walks over and it looks like a fight is going to break out when while Kai distracts him Nya goes to get a cardboard cutout of the principle and places it where she is standing. Then she comes to stand by me and watches as Alex turns around and says, "So where were we?" and comes face to face with "the principle". I feel like that's not the first time her and Kai have done that. Nya starts to walk away when she mumbles something, "creep." she says I can totally agree with her.

(Kai's POV)

Me and my friends met up at school to see who made the team. We look at the list to see who made it blah blah Alex, blah blah, Mikey, blah Kai, Lloyd, blah Cole, and Jay. I was happy, but not surprised. I knew I did pretty well that day. For some reason Nya was all happy too, but I don't know why it's not like she made the team.

When we got to class starts talking about our reports I did one on Lloyd. collects the reports. Cole passes me a note it says," not to alarm you Kai, but Alex is totally eyeing your sister." really Cole not to alarm me? I tend to be overprotective at times, but she's my little sister so I'm supposed to be. And I'll have you know I'm only overprotective when I know the person talking to is a bad guy. In this case Alex is a bad guy

Alex was a part of me and Cole's old group. I remember us hanging out and he would leave early so he could hang out with his girlfriend. The problem with that is it seemed every time he hung out with his girlfriend it was always a different name sometimes it was Tiffany, then Ashly, Then Nicole. Any ways he always had a different girlfriend and that's not good. So I of cores was overprotective he a bad guy. Me and Nya switch her out for the cardboard cutout of the principle. Sadly that's not the first time we've had to do that.

(Lloyd's POV)

Me and the guys and Nya were all around the sheet that says who made it. I made the team no surprise so did Cole, Jay, Kai, and Mikey. I guess that makes the game a whole lot easier to win. Nya was happy too and I think it was because now she can come to our games and not have to be bored.

When we got to my uncles class we sat together. I sat next to Jay and Zane. While my uncle was collecting the reports I saw Jay looking at Nya, but so was a guy sitting next to her. I recognize him his name is Alex. I can basically sum him up in one word Player. He always has a new girlfriend. Kai looks like he's going to punch somebody and poor Jay looked like he was going to cry.

When we left class Alex kept stopping her. Kai walked over and I swear he was going to punch the guy in the face, but instead he started talking to him. That made me sad I know it was good that they didn't fight, but that's boring I was really hoping for a fight. What I didn't notice was where Nya was standing there was a cardboard cutout of my dad. Okay that is the scariest thing I have ever seen. When Alex turned around the piece of cardboard was there. It was really funny.

(Cole's POV)

I made the football team. So did all of my friends and Mikey. I hope nobody accidently tackles Mikey making his helmet fall off in the process ha ha ha (evilly laughing). Nya was happy too, but I'm sure it was for Kai and maybe Jay. Lloyd looked totally calm during all of this I think he knew he was going to make it I mean his dad is the coach. The sheet also said that all the boys who made it have to come to football practice after school. I can't wait!

Me and my group head to 's class. I did my report on Nya, I guess I've always had a little crush on her despite her being younger, but it's just by a year. I can't like her though because Jay likes her and that's breaking bro code. I try to think about something else, but when we get to class I see Alex looking at Nya and by the looks of Jay's face he sees too. So having Kai as a friend I know he's very overprotective so I pass him a note. The note says," not to alarm you Kai, but Alex is totally eyeing your sister." he looks over and sees Alex silent flirting with Nya. The worst part is Alex is a player.

Jay looks really hurt after class so I go to stand by him. The next thing we see is the most awesome thing ever. Kai distracts Alex and Nya replaces herself with a cutout of the principle. When Alex turns around he sees "the principle" and freaks out. I see Nya walking away and Jay with the biggest smile on his face follows. I wait for Kai and ask," how did you and Nya know what to do?" he smoothly replies," not the first time my friend, not the first time." I guess that makes sense Nya is pretty, but I can't like her can I?

(Zane's POV)

My friends and I came to school all together to see who made the football team. All of them did except for Nya who of cores did not try out **(A/N or so you think.)** I don't exactly know how I'm going to see who this Mikey is, but I'll figure out something

When we get to class I sit next to my friends. I look around and don't think anyone, but me and Nya were listening. came and collected our reports then starts to talk about a talent show coming up in 2 weeks. I'm excited about this talent show so I look over to my friends and notice Kai and Cole are passing notes, Lloyd is watching Jay, and Jay is staring at the guy looking at Nya. I don't think they herd what said.

After class I go over to see my group of friends watching Kai and Nya. Kai looks to be talking to the guy that was staring at Nya and Nya slips away to get something, she returns with a cardboard cutout of the principle. It was pleasing to see someone get so startled.

(Nya's POV)

We go to the sheet that tells us if we made it and by we I mean me and the guys. We look at the sheet and see the name Mikey Stone as one of the first names! I try to act normal so they don't suspect anything, but I'm just so happy! Ok the sheet says after school there's practice now I just have to make a plan.

We go to class and sit together, but there is an empty seat by me. A boy I recognize from tryouts sits there his name is Alex. He keeps looking at me and so does Jay. Jay I'm okay with looking at me, but Alex it's just weird. comes to pick up the reports I did mine on Jay. Now Kai looks my way what's wrong with everyone? Instead I try to focus on what 's saying all I can really hear is something about a talent show.

After that uncomfortable situation I head out of class, but Alex is following me. He keeps stopping me when I try to walk away. So Kai gets the hit to do a trick we've had some practice on. Kai distracts him while I replace myself with something. Then he turns around and I wait for a reaction he gets really scared and jumps. I start to walk away when Jay follows and invites me to watch football practice so I say," Ok I'll try to make it, but I don't know if I can." I say as I head to class.


	6. Chapter 6

(Jay's POV)

I asked Nya if she wanted to watch us at football practice and the response I got was not exactly what I had in mind, but she said she would try to make it. I guess that's OK, I just really want her to be impressed by my football skills. Then maybe she'll like me more. I really desperate…

I sigh as me and Cole head to science class."what's wrong?" Cole said probably not really caring what was wrong. "Well it's just my friend asked for help with this girl he liked and I don't know how to help." I didn't think Cole was buying it, but he still played along. "Well give me the scenario and maybe I can help." I didn't think Cole would actually help, but again I was desperate so I tell him," well my friend likes this girl, but he's scared to ask her out and he's scared of her older brother… anyways he asked me for help and I don't know how to help." He get this smirk on his face when I said "and he's scared of her older brother" I really am scared of Kai." Well tell your friend that he needs to overcome his fear because by the end of the day if he hasn't asked her out then some other person will." He said gesturing to Alex. "OK OK I'll make sure to tell him." I say winking.

Science was boring, but so is the rest of the day except for lunch and football practice. I can't wait for lunch, that's the part of the day when you actually get to see your friends. I love getting to talk to my friends, I'm sure only Zane and Nya listen since I talk so much. That's the other thing Nya really listens to me no matter how much I talk and that means a lot to me. I told my dad about that and her and he was so happy and of course he told my mom.../)_. **(A\N if you don't know what that means it means facepalm sorry I just started to understand that)** My mom thinks its so cute that I have a "little crush" as she says. She asked me to get out my yearbook, but I didn't think we went to the same school so I doubted her, but as we actually looked through it we saw her. I thought that was awesome so I bring it up at lunch. "Hey Kai what school did you and Nya go to before this?" I say as we walk to our table. "Um… we went to Ninjago Elementary." He said looking confused. "Oh cool so did I!" Alex walks past us and runs into Kai causing him to spill his lunch on his new red shirt."stuff is about to go down." I thought to myself.

Kai throws the first punch, but Alex ducks right in time. By now everyone is watching them and some people even joined in. And by some people I mean Lloyd, Cole, and Nya. Then Alex's friends go in too. Some people got confused on who was fighting who so they just threw food at random people. I try to get Zane to join too, but he said he preferred to watch. After five minutes the horrified lunch ladies got the principal.

(Kai's POV)

I head to class. I mean I head to another boring class. I hate school the only good part is football practice and lunch. I think Jay asked Nya if she wanted to watch us at football practice so he can show off, I don't know why though we all know I'm the best player. And the one who is going to be M.V.P. I also think Jay likes Nya, but so does Cole. Don't ask how I know Cole likes her, that's a long story one that involves a hammer, key, and super awesome Kai powers. Yeah, that's bound to cause problems in the future.

Anyways I always look forward to lunch. I eat school lunch, a lot of people say it's gross, but I like it. The only bad thing I can say about school lunch is it's not free. So by the time lunch rolls around I'm starving. Cole, Zane, Nya, Lloyd, Jay, and me or "my group" as I like to call them already have a specific table we sit at.

Me and Jay have the last class before lunch together so we usually get lunch together. Sorry I'm going to go a little off topic and say I feel so awesome in the new red shirt Nya got me. Okay back to the lunch topic, me and Jay get our lunch and are heading to our table when Alex walks past us and runs into me. I spilled my lunch all over my new shirt! And by the way I was already mad, but now that my lunch was spilled I was hangry and I'm no fun to be around when I'm hangry. I was so mad I threw a punch, but I guess he was expecting that. Now everyone was watching us Cole, Lloyd, and Nya thought I needed help so they came in. I don't really know what happened after that, but food was everywhere.

The principal finally comes in," who started this!? Who ever it was will get detention!" He said in a very mad tone. Everyone pointed to me and Alex,I thought that was it and I was going to get in trouble, but some kid named Dareth spoke up and said," I started it too." Others caught on and everyone said they started it. "So da.. I mean you can't give everyone detention." Lloyd said. "I suppose you're right. Fine if you all took part of this you can all clean it up. Start right now!" I can't believe I got out of that one! Nya of course gives me a death look, but what's she gonna do? Kick me out of our apartment? Actually she might do that, my mom and dad put her in charge of all the money before they died, they think I'm not responsible.

(Zane's POV)

I go to my other boring classes. I mean don't get me wrong I love school it's just I wish the school board found a more enjoyable way to teach us. The only thing I truly enjoy is science and though not technically a class I enjoy lunch. I get to socialize with my friends for 25 minutes! And eat the amazing food my father prepares every morning.

I head to lunch after class and meet my friends at our usual table. The only two missing are Kai and Jay, but that is expected. They have the same class before lunch together and their teacher usually lets them out late. I don't know exactly what happened, but I turn around like everyone else and see Alex and Kai throwing punches at each other.

Right then Nya and Cole get up and join in all the fighting. Before you knew it everyone was throwing food. I got hit a few times with potatoes and Jay even tried to get me to join! I like to just watch these things not engage in them. But all of a sudden the principal bursts through the doors. "who started this!? Who ever it was will get detention!" he said. Everyone points to Kai and Alex, but someone said they started it too. Then pretty soon everyone said they started it including me. Then out of nowhere Lloyd spoke up and said,"So da.. I mean you can't give everyone detention." the principal was stumped he really couldn't give everyone detention. But he still made everyone clean it up.

After that we went to recess. "Whoh Kai what happened to your shirt!" Nya said. So then Kai told this story about him and Alex and the lunch incident. Kai and Cole suggested we play basketball. They said I don't have to join if I don't want to. I guess they assumed I am not skilled at basketball, but they were wrong. My dad and I play sometimes when the weather is nice.

Me, Lloyd, and surprisingly Nya joined too, but Kai said that if we knock her down or push her she can't cry. We were against Cole, Jay, and Kai. We killed them. I would start off with the ball and pass it to Lloyd who ran half way then passed it to Nya who made a hoop. The only bad thing about our team is I'm not that fast and Nya is so little she can't really block anyone. Then the Bell rang so we headed to class the final score was 16 to 8.

(Nya's POV)

I got to my class and endured another long useless class. I mean when are we actually going to need to know what 835+475×634÷4 is (A/N if you can figure that out you are a true mathematician!). I can't wait until lunch. I love lunch, my friends and I have a table we sit at and it's a lot of fun. Although I kinda get left out of some conversations involving football I still have fun hearing them complain about Mikey Stone. Today at lunch some real stuff went down.

I see Kai with his lunch all over his new, red shirt I got him. Then I see Kai try and punch Alex, so I think Alex got lunch on Kai's shirt. But much to my dismay Alex ducks right in time. Then I decide to get involved and help my brother Cole comes to help too. Before I could blink everyone was throwing food and their drinks. It was fun! But then the principal came in and asked who started it. At first everyone pointed to Kai, but then Dareth said he did too. And so did everyone else.

After that we went outside and Kai said we should play basketball. "Nya you can play too, but if we push you you can't cry." Kai said to me in a serious matter. OK so they split up into teams. I was on Lloyd's team with Zane. I thought we would lose for sure, but we were a good team Zane started then passed to Lloyd who passed to me. And thanks to my 3 years of cheerleading I was able to jump high enough to make a basket. We finished when the Bell rang and then we all went to class. We won with the score being 16 to 8.

(Lloyd's POV)

I don't like nor really care about school. Except for lunch. So let's just fast forward to that. Some real stuff went down at lunch. Involving Kai, Alex, and some...or should I say a lot of food.

So Nya, Cole, Zane, and I were at our table waiting for Jay and Kai. So we're just talking for a while then we hear laughing and a lunch tray hit the ground. We turn and see Kai with his lunch all over his shirt which I suspect was from the smirking Alex. I have to admit it was pretty funny. Then Kai threw a punch, but missed.

A full fight broke out! Nya and Cole decided to join and when people saw them join they did too. I thought it looked fun people throwing food everywhere, so I joined too. As I was throwing food I could only imagine my dad walking in and of course as soon as I thought of that my dad walks in. "who started this!? Who ever it was will get detention!" he said. We all looked at Kai and Alex, but then Dareth said," I started it too." everyone followed that trend and said they did it too. My dad can't give everyone detention so I said,"So da.. I mean you can't give everyone detention." I really almost called him dad. I suppose you're right. Fine if you all took part of this you can all clean it up. Start right now!"

After that cleaning nightmare we went outside. Cole and Kai suggested we play basketball. We all agree d, but for the record when he said that I didn't think he was talking to Nya, but he was. He said specifically to her,"Nya you can play too, but if we push you you can't cry." I thought I would get to go on Kai and Cole's team, but I got put on Nya's team. I was mad at first thinking," why do I have to play with Mr. I love school and miss...miss that was the thing of all people I have to play with a girl?!" We ended up being really good. Zane started, but wasn't that fast, so he would pass the ball to me and I go a good way to the basket, but then I would get completely blocked so I would pass the ball to Nya and she would make a basket. Kai was right they did push her…..a lot. By the time the bell rang the score was 16 to 8. Then we go inside to our classes.

(Cole's POV)

Lunch was so much fun! Kai got in a fight with Alex and that turned into a food fight! Everyone was throwing food including me. Then the principal came in and said,"who started this!? Who ever it was will get detention!" I didn't want detention so I pointed to Kai like any good friend would. But then Dareth said he did and pretty soon everyone did. So Lloyd said,"So da.. I mean you can't give everyone detention." he did have a point. But said we still had to clean up.

After that I went outside with my friends. I thought we should play basketball so me and Kai said that. And everyone agreed even Nya. So Kai said,"Nya you can play too, but if we push you you can't cry." I'll admit I was mad that a girl was playing, but I didn't say anything because again I kinda like her. We stuck Lloyd with Nya and Zane. We thought they would be bad, but boy were we wrong! They were awesome! Zane had straight passes and Lloyd was fast and Nya could make baskets easy. They won the score being 16 to 8. I can't wait till football practice!

 **A/N so I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. And sorry Cole's part was so short I just really wanted to get something up. Anyway if you haven't go check out my other story youtubers of Ninjago! I will be updating that next. So until then peace out girl scout!**


	7. Chapter 7

(Nya's POV)

After all my classes I head to the girl's locker room to change into my football stuff. Before I get there I'm stopped by Cole and Jay. Jay looks like he's going to have a panic attack and Cole looks like he's enjoying it! Then I realize Cole is holding the back of Jay's shirt. "Um… Jay needs to tell you something." He said before running off.

Jay looked horrified before saying, " Nyawouldyouliketogoonadatewithme? I didn't understand anything he said. "What?" I said confused, "would you like to go on a date with me to the park?" He said looking up from the floor.

"Sure When should we go?" I said, "oh I understand if you don't wan- wait did you say yes!" He said, he looked so cute! "Yeah so when would we go?" I said

"Oh after football practice so at like 5:00. Oh and speaking of football practice can you come watch us?" He said scratching his head. I had totally forgotten about it! "Oh I can't today I have a club." I said and I swear once I said that his face became dark. "Oh that's OK.. I guess. So meet me at the park?" He said, " of course!" I say a little too excited. He gave me a small hug and left.

Once I got to the locker room I change quick because do you know how weird it would be if another girl walked in while I have my football stuff on? After that I crept into the field. The Coach took roll and then we ran three laps. I came in second, but behind Lloyd this time.

"Today will be a thousand times harder than yesterday! I will work you so hard you will want to cry for your mommy! But guess what your mommy isn't here is she!" The coach barked at us. He sounded more like a drill sargent rather than a football coach. "So now that that's covered I want you to get in groups of five." I'm looking for a group, but then Cole says, "hey you want to be in our group?" I had to think for a second before I wrote on my board, "sure."

We walk over to Kai, Lloto, and Jay. As Kai walks up to Cole he bumps into me so hard I fell. Yet I managed to keep my helmet on. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there." He said as he helped me up. I could have thrown him on the ground when he said that.

"So do you all have your groups?" Coach said. We all nodded our heads. "Good! Now you will all get in a circle." So that's what we did. "OK so you will throw the ball to someone you want to ask a question. And before they throw the ball they have to answer your question. This will help you learn about your teammates and help with team building."

Kai goes first and throws it to me, "So Mikey what class are you in?" I wrote on my whiteboard, "I don't go here, but the coach said he was willing to ask for students from other schools." I pass the ball to Cole and write, "so what kind of music do you like?" He caught the ball and said, "rock." He threw it back to me! "So have you seen any cute girls at our school?" I mentally face palm myself.

After a long afternoon of dodging their questions I run home. As soon as I got home I just threw my stuff on the floor in my room and got ready for the park with Jay.

It's 4:45 and I have to be there at 5:00! I'm sitting on my bed putting a little makeup on the floor is all clean. Kai walks into my room. "So where are you going?" He said, " um… to the park with Jay." I say not even looking up from my mirror. "What! And how come I didn't know!" That made me look up, " um.. I don't know." He calmed down a little, " ok, but be carefu- wait is that my helmet?" Then I realize I forgot to hide my helmet…..

 **Sorry it's short and I haven't updated in a long time. I kinda gave myself a little bit of** **a break from writing. I decide to do one POV per chapter after I read what Sketchdex said Thanks! so now I can update faster! And I will be doing something new I will purposely leave them to be cliffhangers so you have to guess what will happen! OK well until next time peace out Girl Scout!**


	8. Chapter 8

(Kai's POV)

My boring classes finally ended. I walk over to the locker room. After I Change I head to the field. We were yelled at by our coach, but I didn't really mind. He told us to get into groups of five, so me, Jay, Lloyd, and Cole got in a group, but that's only four.

We didn't know who else to put in our group. I was not having Alex in our group and I didn't really know the others except for Mikey then I realized how much closer I could get to figuring out who he is.

I run into him when Cole brings him over. I was disappointed when his helmet didn't fall off. So coach said we were supposed to get in a circle and pass the ball while answering each other's questions.

I went first and passed the ball to Mikey I asked him whose class he was in. He said he didn't go to this school. Just perfect! Now it's going to be harder to see who he is! He passed the ball to Cole and asked the most random question, he asked what music he liked.

Cole merely said the word "rock" before passing the ball back to Mikey. "Have you seen any cute girls at our school?" I was just wondering what was going through Cole's mind when he asked that question.

We all just passed the ball back to him when he passed it to us.

After practice I come home and check up on Nya to make sure she was OK. I go to her room and see her putting on some make up. "Where are you going?" I say, I don't know if she knew I was there. "Um… to the park with Jay." She said still looking at her mirror. I honestly shocked that Jay had enough courage to ask her out. "What! And how come I didn't know?" I said with way more rage than I thought. I wasn't really that mad, but I don't really want her to go.

Nya looked up and said, "I don't know." She was starting to get irritated. I still didn't want her to go, but I wanted her to be happy so I say, "ok, but be carefu- wait is that my helmet?" Because I see a football helmet in the corner of my eye.

I knew it couldn't be hers so I pick it up without even looking at it and yell, "Nya I thought I told you not to touch my stuff!" She just stared at me. I haven't yelled at her for a long time.

Then I got mad again and stormed out of the room with the helmet, but before I could get to my room she snached it back and yelled, "it's not yours!"

"Yeah it is! you don't play football and I do, so it has to be mine!" I take the helmet and go to my room, but when I get there I see another helmet. Nya is standing in the doorway she looked like she could kill someone!

I examine the helmet in my hands it's smaller than my head so I turn to Nya and see it perfectly could fit her. I pick up the one in my room and see that it could fit me.

I lead her into the living room and we sit on the couch. "OK explain." I said she looked at the clock. "OK so you know that kid Mikey Stone I may or may not know who that is….." My mouth dropped open I thought she just joined a girl team at another school!

"Your Mikey Stone!" I yell, "um…. Yes." She said looking at the ground. "This is awesome I can't wait to tell the gu-" that's all I got out before she said, "please don't tell them or anyone if they find out I could be kicked off the team!" I was sad because if I can't tell anyone than I can't be the one to win the bet. "But we made a be-" she looked up and looked like she was going to cry. "Okay okay I won't tell them."

"Thanks Kai! Now I have to get ready for the park." And in a few minutes she yelled, "okay I'm leaving see you later." I waited a few minutes before I made my way to the park….. I can't just let my little sister go on a date…

 **OK there's that chapter! Hope you liked it next POV will be Jay's. What will happen at the park? Will Kai get caught? If he does will Nya be mad? Will anybody else know about "Mikey Stone"? Why am I asking so many questions? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter, but until then peace out Girl Scout!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jay's POV

After football practice I run home as fast as I could, I mean I had to have time to get ready. Once I got home I was planning to get strait in the shower, but my mom had other ideas because when I got home it was the question apocalypse. "Hi honey how was your day?" she said, "Oh um good mom sorry but I have t-" before I could finish she said, "That's good how was your first practice?". I just couldn't escape! "Oh it was good too so I have to g-" once again she says, "And how's Nya?" I can't help it I turn around and say, "she's good and speaking of Nya I have a park date with her in 20 minutes! so if you don't excuse me I'm going to go get ready." I felt bad about yelling at my mom, but she made me feel better about it when she squealed, "Oh my baby has his first date!" the words "his first date" made me smile. My first date!

Once I got out of the shower I look for what I'm going to wear. I want to go casual so I pick out a dark blue shirt and light brown pants. I take a look at the clock and see I still have a few minutes before I have to leave so I pack a picnic-basket and grab a blanket. I head to the park and set up our picnic under a giant tree. Right when I finish I see her walking over.

"Hi Jay! You did all of this?" she said sitting down next to me. "Oh it's nothing just some sandwiches and juice." I say secretly knowing it was really hard to make all this. "Are you doing anything for the talent show next week?" I didn't know there was a talent show. "What talent show?" she looked at me like I was crazy. "Um…. the one told us about. First place wins a thousand dollars!" she said looking at me with wide eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful. "Oh I must not have been paying attention. Are you doing anything for it?" I asked. "Well I kinda wanted to sing, but I don't have a band to play with me and I'm not that good." I don't think that's true she looks like a good singer. "I don't belive you. Sing do re mi really quick and i'll be the judge." I say playfully. "Ok, but I warned you. Do Re Mi" I can't belive she said she was bad she has the best voice ever. "I'll gladly be in a band with someone who has a voice amazing like that." As I say that her face lights up. "Really! well who else do you think would be in a band with us?" she said

"Well does your brother play and instrument?" I say. "He's been playing the electric guitar for a while now and I know Cole plays the drums. He used to come over all the time to play them with kai." Wow she knows alot about Cole, but I'm sure It's because he's Kai's best friend and Cole knows I like her and he wouldn't do that to me...Right? I snap out of it to hear Nya say, "Do you think Zane and Lloyd play anything?" I think I remember Zane saying something about playing bass guitar. "I think Zane plays bass guitar."

"Cool! Thanks for all your help!" she said kissing my cheek. for a second I couldn't move, but then I was brought back to reality because Kai fell out of the tree….

 **A\N What will happen next…. I'm so happy! For Christmas I got one of those tablets that connect to a keybord and that is what I'm typing on right now. Next POV will be either Kai or Cole I don't know yet. so that's it. Until next time peace out Girl Scout!**


	10. Chapter 10

(Cole's POV)

After practice I went home, but only to find my house a complete mess. It looked like a tornado went through and destroyed everything. I went upstairs, it looked like my dad wasn't home yet. When I got to my room I saw all my stuff was gone! My TV, my bed, my video games! Everything was gone.

We must have been robbed. I know I look pretty tough, but I was truly scared. The last time we were robbed was the night my mom died…

 _(flash back)_

 _I was in bed then all of a sudden I hear my dad say we have to leave and he grabbed me. Then I saw fire. He ran outside with me in his arms and set me under a tree. "Stay here no matter what!" I remember hearing him say as he ran back to the house. But before he could get there it was too late, we heard a the sound of a gunshot followed by my mother's screams._

 **(A\N sorry if that seen was a little to dark)**

 _(End of flashback)_

Later that night after the fire was put out the police found my mother's body and she was declared dead. The police found out that the fire was caused by some gasoline and a match. It's funny how one little match can ruin a life…. my life. But it's a sour subject so let's not get to deep in what happened next.

Ok, ok, you can stop begging I'll tell you. the police had caught the crooks, but a disturbing fact they shared with both my dad and I was when they found them they were in a secret cave and apparently had been targeting our house for months. They had information on all of us, me, my mom, and dad. They found pictures of all of us scattered around the floor. The worst part was they had a dart board with my mom's picture on it and a bunch of darts in her face. My dad didn't even recognize them.

I didn't know what to do. Should I clean up? Should I call 911? Should I call my dad? I decided to start cleaning up and wait until my dad gets home. Then a thought came pounding in my head. All the "what if" questions came to mind. What if my dad was home and they just took him with them? What if they're still here and are just hiding? What if they're coming back right now?

Then it hit me. I had to check and make sure they didn't take one thing… A picture of my mother. I ran upstairs and looked in it's hiding spot, in my pillow. Yes IN my pillow not under. I stuck my hand in it to check and sure enough there it was. I looked at the picture for a long time. Everyone always said I look so much like her.

A few minutes later I hear a car door close. I don't know if it's my dad or the crooks back for more. So just incase I take a baseball bat down stairs with me. As I creep over to the door I almost stepped on a piece of the broken vase next to me.

The door opens as I brace myself for a crook, but instead I come face to face with my dad. I guess all he could see was me with a bat and the torn up house because his face went from cool and calm to red hot and ready to kill. "Cole Liam Brookstone! Why on earth would you trash the house like this? I have had a long, hard day at work and what to come home to this!" he yelled with rage in his eyes. "No, dad you don't und-." he cut me off before I could finish. "No I understand plenty! I have an ungrateful son who feels the need to disrespect me and trash the house!"

There were so many things going through my mind, anger, sadness, fear. I couldn't hold back the tears, I ran to my room and left a note explaining everything. Then I grabbed my headphones and Ipod and climbed out the window.

I was heading to the park to get my mind off things. I was just walking around thinking about everything that just happened. That's when I saw Kai, Nya, and Jay. It looked like Nya was yelling at Kai for something and Jay was just standing there watching. I decided to come over and see what was going on. "Um… hi guys." I say awkwardly

"Oh hi Cole. What are you doing here." Jay said calmly as if he was enjoying Kai getting yelled at. "Oh well my house was robbed and my dad blamed it all on me so I needed to leave and clear my head. How 'bout you?" they all stared at me in shock. Yeah I really should have thought before I said that. "Oh Cole that's horrible. You wanna talk about it?" Kai said symthenticly.

After telling them about it they all were shocked, but I lightened the mood by making some jokes and pretty soon everyone was laughing and having a good time. "Oh yeah and Cole do you want to play the drums in our band for the talent show." Nya asked me. I haven't' played the drums in public for a long time, but I'm not about to say no to Nya. "sure! sounds fun."

Then it starts to get dark so I decide to head home. As I'm walking home an ambulance passes me and goes in the direction of my house. I don't think much of it at first because we have old neighbors that could have had a heart attack. But then it stops right in front of my house. And all I see is my house in flames with my dad still inside…..

 **A\N I just noticed I've been writing a lot of Cole chapters lately. I did one with his POV in my other story "Youtubers of Ninjago" which I will be updating next. And speaking of "Youtubers of Ninjago" SwimmerNinja13 if you are reading this then yes I was deciding on whether to do Skylor or Pixal's POV, but I guess now I'll just do Skylor's. The next POV for this story will be Lloyd's, but until then peace out Girl Scout!**

 **P.S. for anybody reading this you should go check out Swimmerninja13.**


	11. Chapter 11

(Lloyd's POV)

After my dad and I came home from school and practice my mom comes up to us. "So how was the first practice?" My dad and I just exchange glances then he said, "Well we certainly have our work cut out for us. And Lloyd I see you've made friends with some of the boys on the team." He now is looking straight at me. "Oh yeah Kai, Cole, and Jay they're my friends I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders

"Oh my little Lloyd has friends!" My mom squealed. "Do you have a girlfriend too?" as she said that my dad looked at me eagerly waiting for an answer. "Um… No… It's only the second day of school." I said trying to get out of this awkward situation as soon as possible. "You mean not yet." my mom said. "Yes mom I meant not yet."

Before I left to my room I asked my dad if he knew anything about Mikey Stone. "No, not really all I know is he's a kid at my school that signed up for football." I was disappointed at first, but then heard what he said. "Wait did you say at your school as in Ninjago high?" First he looked at me puzzled then said, "uh… yes what other school would he go to?"

Wow so many things were going through my mind. Why would he lie about who he was? "Oh dad it's just he said you were accepting students from other schools and he said he went to one of those schools so he got to try out." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Um.. Lloyd I wasn't accepting anyone from other schools. I would talk to Mikey, but I can't risk losing him on our team. He's one of the best players on the team."

I went up stairs to my room and pulled out my laptop and homework. From there I looked up vocabulary words for my language class. Then I got a text from Kai.

Kai: Lloyd r u busy?

Me: Just doing homework why?

Kai: Good come to the hospital right away! Cole really needs us?

Me: Ok on my way

I grabbed my shoes and bike. "Wait Lloyd where are you going?" I heard my mom call. "Just to work on a school project at a friends house." I yell back before heading to the hospital. When I get there I see Kai, Nya, and Jay already there. I run over. "What happened?!" I say concerned. Kai was the first to speak, "Well Cole was at the park and on his way home he saw an ambulance and his house in flames. When he tried to go in and get his dad the Firefighters kept him back. They went in and got his dad, but his dad already had major burns and now is in critical condition."

Wow is all I could think. How do you handle that? "Where's Cole?" I say looking around. "He's with his dad." Jay said. Then Zane came rushing through the doors, "What happened?" he yelled Kai explained the same exact thing. "Oh wow." Zane said with a shocked expression.

Cole came out a while later looking a little happier than I thought he would. "My dad's going to be fine and the police caught the people who robbed us and set our house on fire." everyone was cheering. Then my mom called that it was getting dark and I should head home.

"bye guys my mom said I should get home. Oh and Cole I hope your dad gets better." with that I went home and finished my homework. I was about to go to bed, but then I got a text from Jay asking if I could play an instrament. I told him I could play the key bord and then he asked if I wanted to be in their band for the talent show I said yes. Then I went to the bed.

 **A\N So that was he chapter! Yay Cole's dad is ok!? So for the next chapter I was thinking of doing Zane's POV because I've not yet done his POV. And I'm sick right now so I might be a little slower on updating than usual. But until next time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	12. Chapter 12

(Zane's POV)

I was in the hallway of our school when the all my friends ran up to me. I can see why Kai was there, but what about everyone else? "Now Lloyd what did you want to tell us so bad?" Cole said sounding very annoyed. "So you know how Mikey Stone said he was from a different school." While me and Nya are confused on what they are talking about we didn't interrupt. "Well my dad told me that he wasn't expecting anyone from other schools which means Mikey either goes to our school and is keeping his identity a secret or he is sneaking in from another school." he finishes. Wow this means I still have a chance in discovering who this Mikey Stone is! I really thought Nya and I were going to lose. Speaking of Nya she looks… weird like she just saw a ghost.

"Nya are you ok?" I asked. She snapped up and said, "Um… yeah I'm fine, just really shocked." She said with a nervous smile. "Ok then…" Cole said "Anyway, I think we talk this over at lunch 'cause we're gonna be late to class." Jay said "Ok." we all say together and head to class.

Once we get there we sit in our usual places. "Okay class here are your sign-up sheets for the talent show." said as he passed blue papers around. I looked at the paper then someone tapped on my shoulder. It was Jay, he passed me a note.

 _Do you play an instrument? if you do then would you like to be in our band for the talent show?_

I wrote "Yes, I play the bass guitar and I would like to be a part of the band." and then I passed it back. He just smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

Later that day me, Jay, and Nya were walking to class then something fell out of Nya's backpack, but she didn't notice, so I pick it up. I look at it for a second and see it's a football schedule. Maybe it's just Kai's I thought, then I saw the name written on it...Mikey Stone. For a second I just froze. I decided to keep it with me and ask her about it later when we were alone.

(Time Skip)

So I finally found the perfect time to ask her about it, she was alone at her locker. I casually walk over to her, "Hello Nya." I said "Hey Zane. Everything Ok?" Wow was I really giving away that something was wrong that easily? "Oh… nothing's wrong just this paper fell out of your backpack." I said handing her the paper. She looked down at the paper then back at me, "How long have you had this?" She said, but I couldn't tell if she was worried or mad. "Um… since this morning." I said sheepishly

"Zane promise not to tell anyone." she said with a pleading look in her eyes. "But w-"

"PROMISE!" she yelled before I could finish.

"ok, ok I promise." I said in defeat

With that we went our separate ways. We didn't talk the rest of the day until lunch when Cole said, "So guys we can figure out who Mikey Stone is if we just knock off his helmet because then we can see his face and figure out who he really is." Nya and I quickly exchanged worried glances. Then she did the same with Kai so I'm going to assume he knows too.

I really wish I was on the team so I could prevent this, but I'm not therefor I can do nothing in this situation. I might be able to watch their practice to at least see how they react. "Oh wow that's cool! Now we'll know who it is. Oh and since I'm not on the team would it be ok if I came and watched practice so I know how things turn out?" I say. Then Jay says, "Yeah that's fine and Nya you could watch too." As soon as he said that I look over at Nya to see what excuse she will make up this time.

"Oh I really wish I could, but I'm going to a job interview after school." when she said "job interview" everybody turned heads, of course Kai and I knew the truth, but as for Cole, Lloyd, and Jay they had no idea. "Nya you're going to a job interview?! But you're like 14! If anyones going to work I think it should be Kai because he's older." Cole said pointing at Kai. "Hey!" Kai said punching Cole.

(Time Skip)

At their practice I sat on the bleachers and saw everyone come down to the field and I immediately could see who Nya was. She was so small compared to everyone else. As practice started I heard the coach yell that they are going to be practicing tackling. "Everybody grab a partner! We're going to be practicing tackling!" he yelled as everyone partnered up. Kai and Jay were together, Lloyd and some other person I'm unfamiliar with, and last, but not least Cole and "Mikey" were together.

They started by passing the ball and running so the other person could tackle them. Cole passed the ball to Nya as she started running. Cole came up and tackled her…

 **A\N So that was that chapter! I wonder if Nya's helmet fell off. I know I'm the author, but as I said before I make this up as I go along sooooo. I really don't know what to say so I'm gonna end it here. Until next time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	13. Chapter 13

(Cole's POV)

I was determined to find out who Mikey was, so when I tackled him today at practice I hit him extra hard to make sure his helmet fall off. And sure enough it did…..I just wished I knew who was under the helmet before I hit them...or should I say her.

I tackled "him" and he fell to the ground HARD! I thought I had even heard something crack! After they hit the ground their helmet fell off, but only to reveal this "Mikey Stone" is really a Nya Flamly. It took me a second to process what just happened, but then Kai came running over with the coach. Nya, though she was hurt, scrambled to get her helmet back on, but it was too late...The coach already saw her. Everyone came right behind him, all as shocked as I was. Zane had even come from the bleachers to see, but he didn't look at all surprised… He looked concerned. So did the coach and Kai. Kai helped her up, but we noticed she was not using her other foot.

"Kai take her to the nurse. We will discuss this later." the coach said, but I didn't know if he was worried or mad or both. "As for the rest of you you can get in groups of 2 and pass a ball." He said, but this time he sounded stressed. Me and Jay get in a group. I passed the ball to him, but he was too distracted by Kai helping Nya limp to the nurse to catch it and it ended up hitting him in the head.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his head. "Sorry Jay! Are you ok?" I said not really caring because I knew he was fine. "Yeah I'm fine, but what about Nya? What if she broke her leg? What if she has a concussion? what i-" I cut him off 'cause I can't stand his rambling. "What if she's fine and you're just worrying? Look Jay I'm sure she's fine. I've known her for as long as I've known Kai and trust me that's got to be like 8 years and I know she strong and can handle it."

He shut up and that worry turned to rage. "But I wouldn't be worrying if you hadn't tackled her so hard!" Why is Jay so bipolar! First he's happy then sad then mad! Gosh he should just make up his mind! "Well, Jay don't you think I would've been more careful if I had known he was really a she!" I yelled chucking the ball right back at him. "Jeez Cole you don't have to get mad. I swear you're so bipolar." He said….../)_.)x 1,000,000.

I was about to say something back, but then he said, "Look! There they are!" I turned to see Kai helping Nya over to the bleachers where the coach was then he came by us and asked if he could join. "Um… are you gonna tell us what happened?" I say as Lloyd and Zane come over. "Yeah, Kai did you know?" Lloyd said chiming in

"Ok so yes Lloyd I knew, but had just found out like yesterday, and I know better than to get in her way." He said totally avoiding my question. "Kai I asked how she is doing!" I said coming off a little rude. Jay shot me a look like "why are you so interested in my girlfriend" and I guess I kinda desurve that. I guess I still have a little bit of fellings for her, but that's besides the point I'm the one who hurt her so I think I desurve to know how she's doing. "Well the nurse did some X-rays and saw she sprained her ankle and she can't walk on it, so she has to have crutches for the next week. But I think she's more worried about the coach…" He finished gestering to the coach. I feel horrible all of this could have been avoided if I had just tackled her like a normal persson.

Nya came limping over with a smile on her face. "Why are you so happy?" Jay asked coming and helping her stand. I wonder when he became so brave as to just come over and put his arm around her. Whatever. Then Nya began to talk, "Well the coach said….."

 **A\N Ha Ha Ha You have to wait till the next chapter! Anyway the reason I did Cole's POV is in my other story (YouTubers of Ninjago) I asked what POV to do so I had Swimmerninja13 say Nya and had NerdyJD sy Cole. So for YouTubers of Ninjago I will do Nya's POV because I feel like it would be easier to tie in who this "other YouTuber" is, so I tried to compramise and do Cole's POV for this story. That's really all I have to say…. So Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**

 **P.S Sorry if there are a lot of misspelled words I don't think my auto-correct is working. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter! I don't own any of the music or ninjago characters….sadly...Now lets get on with the story.**

(Kai's POV)

"Well, the coach said…." Nya had us all knee deep in suspense. "He said I was one of the best players he had ever seen, so he will let me continue, but is just scared I'll get hurt being this is boys football." I was the first to speak. "That's great, but what about your foot?" I said gesturing to her sprained bandaged foot. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna have to miss practice for a while and not to mention miss our first game, but I'm just happy that I'm still on the team and can come back when I'm better." She finished with a smile on her face.

I'm just happy she's happy. It was silent for a while before Zane said, "So the talent show auditions are tomorrow." Everybody looked at each other with the Same shocked expression. "I almost forgot they were tomorrow! And we don't even have a song to do!" Jay said panicking. Oh typical Jay, worrying about everything in the world. "Don't worry we'll have an emergency practice at my house." Lloyd said in a calm cool voice.

 **(After practice)**

We got to Lloyd's house and I was really surprised to see how nice his house is. I mean not to be rude, but teachers and principals don't make a lot of money, so I wonder what his mom does. Anyway his house is really nice, but then we went down stairs into the basement and saw that his house wasn't nice…..it was the most awesome house in the world! It had a huge tv, huge speakers, bean bags, drums, electric and bass guitars, microphones, and a keyboard. "Wow! Lloyd how long have you been planning this!" Nya exclaimed walking… or limping whatever you want to call it with Jay's help. I don't like how close they are, I mean I trust Jay it's just weird I guess…

We all plopped down on a bean bag and started brainstorming. "I think our name should be Nya, Jay, and the ninja you know since they're the lead singers and I just like the sound of it." Cole said"Well, lets see we need a duet because we have two lead singers, does anyone know the song… "everything has changed" by Taylor Swift Sheeran?" I suggested nudging Nya because I know she loves that song. "I know that song I think I can play it." Cole said looking at the others. Everyone nodded and I'm gonna guess that means they knew how to play it or in Jay and Nya's case sing it. "Well what are we waiting for!?" Lloyd said jumping up and going for the keyboard. We started…

 **I do not own this song**

 _[Nya]  
All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like_

 _[Nya]  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _[Both]  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _[Both]  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _[Jay]  
And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

 _Both]  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _[Both]  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _[Bridge]  
Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

 _[Nya]  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _[Both]  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _[Nya]  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

We finally finished. I'm really surprised with not just Nya, but Jay too. Their voices were amazing together. After practicing all night we were all exhausted and decided to go to home.

In the morning we were all sleep deprived, but were ready for the addition. We went to 's class as usual, but this time he sent everyone who was additioning for the talent show to the gym. We saw a few OK groups that we were pretty sure would make it, but would not beat us. That is until Alex and all his friends went on. They performed the song "You Don't Know You're Beautiful" by One Direction. It made me sick seeing the lead singer was Alex and he was detecting the song at my sister.

They were good I'm not going to lie, but we're going to be better. "And next Nya, Jay and the Ninja." We were on….

 **A\N so that was that chapter. Like I said in the beginning I don't own any of the music. I can't wait to see what will happen...I knowni say that in every authors note, but its only to build up sespence in you. Anyway like most of my authors notes I don't have anything to say so I'm just gonna say…...Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	15. Chapter 15

(Lloyd's POV)

"And next Nya, Jay and the Ninja." I couldn't believe we were on. We all set up our instruments and started.

 **I don't own this song**

 _[Nya]  
All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like_

 _[Nya]  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _[Both]  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _[Both]  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _[Jay]  
And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

 _Both]  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _[Both]  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _[Bridge]  
Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

 _[Nya]  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _[Both]  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _[Nya]  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

And done! We finished and everyone stood up applauded. "Wow, that was great!" Our music teacher said. As we walked off the stage Alex and his friends came over. "Hey, that was good." he said. then Jay came over, "Wow, thanks that was really nic-" he was unable to finish thanks to Alex rudely interrupting him. "Oh, you thought I was serious!" he said bursting into laughter, but the rest of his gang didn't catch on until he hit them in the head then they did some fake laughs.

"Look, if you came over here to shake us it's not working!" Kai yelled obviously trying to make himself sound tough… I didn't think they were falling for it. "Well, Kai" he spat, "We just came to see the competition, but your performance made me realize there is none." he said signaling for his group to start laughing. "Wait was that the signal?" one of them said. We just laughed. He facepalmed before saying, "Come on!" and stormed off

"We're definitely going to make it." Cole said with no doubt in his voice. "Yeah, but if we keep reminiscing on the fact we did amazing then we're going to be late to class!" Zane said pointing at the clock. We had five minutes. We all started running to our next class.

As I was running I tripped on my shoe lace. I got up and when I saw where I was I saw I took a wrong turn at the biology classroom. I turned around and ran the other direction, but by the time I got there it was too late the bell had already rang. "Lloyd Garmadon!" You now have gotten yourself a ticket to detention." The teacher said

(Nya's POV)

We all had turned to go to our other classes. My next class was all the way on the other end of the school! I ran to try and get there in time, but there was no way to get there in time. The Bell rang and I stumbled into my class. "Well, I see you think it's OK to be late for class…..But it's not. DETENTION!" She yelled.

(Jay's POV)

Cole and I ran as fast as we could to get to our next class. As I was running my back pack was becoming lighter and lighter so I look behind me and saw it was open and my stuff was spilling out. I started to run back and so did Cole. "Go Cole then only one of us will be late!" I yell, but to no avail, "No friends stick together." He said picking up my stuff. We were almost there when the Bell rang, we defeatedly walk into class. "Well, if it isn't the two lab partners." My teacher said, "You both have detention!" She finished.

(Kai's POV)

Me and Zane raced to get to class, but we were stopped when a teacher caught us running in the hall. "Come back here you two!" He yelled, "Come back here then try it again walking." He said. He watched us walk all the way back and start again! By the time we were about ten feet away from the door the Bell rings. We walk in, "You two! Take your seats! You both will have detention with !" She yelled. Zane looked like he was going to pass out, as for me it was normal. This isn't my first detention.

(Nobody's POV)

So later that day they all met in detention….

 **A\N ooohhhh! They got in trouble! The last paragraph I wrote where Zane and Kai get in trouble for running in the halls was based on a true story. I was running in the halls to get to a student council meeting and then a teacher caught me and told me to come back and walk….. I was late for that meeting…. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story! Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	16. Chapter 16

(Jay's POV)

I HATE detention and that's exactly what I had! And if Cole and I have detention that means we have to miss practice...Wait I just remembered today practice is canceled! Thank goodness. I went through my whole day worrying about what my parents will say about detention. I mean I've never gotten detention before. I've always been a good boy….Well except for that one time…

 **(Flashback)**

 _All eyes on me, I was demonstrating how my invention for the science fair worked. "Jay are you sure this is a good idea? It won't explode...will it?" The principal said hiding behind the curtain on the stage. "No it won't explode. I tested it before." That was a complete lie. I had no idea if it would explode, but I was sure it wouldn't….maybe I shouldn't have been so sure…. I turned it on and five seconds later it bursts into flames throwing pieces of hot metal everywhere. "Jay Walker! Detention for a WEEK!" The principal yelled._

 **(End of flashback)**

After school I met up with Cole in the lobby and we went to the detention classroom only to find Kai, Lloyd, Zane, and Nya already there. "What are you guys doing here?" Cole said sarcastically. "Ha ha ha you're so funny." Kai said annoyed, "We all were late for class. How 'bout you?" Lloyd said looking up from his comic book. "We were late too." I said sitting next to Nya. I guess Cole had the same idea because he sat on the other side of her.

I started getting a little jealous. I mean I have every right to be jealous… right? Cole pulled out his phone. "Look at this." he said playing a video sent from Alex. "Hey losers heard you got detention and just wanted to say….ha ha ha that's what you get for trying to kill everyone with your horrible performance." why are they so mean! I thought Nya and I were great...oh and the guys.

"Just ignore them." Zane said. He's so… I don't know the word...wise...I guess you could say. He just knows how to handle things like this without violence. That is a skill not many people posses...especially not Kai. "I really don't like them." Kai said. "Me neither." Nya said. Now that I think about it I hadn't heard Nya talk this whole time. "Are you okay?" I asked, she hesitated at first, but then answered, "Oh yeah I'm fine just a little stressed." She said reatching for her crutches. I almost forgot about her ankle.

"Why are you stressed?" Cole asked handing her her cruches. Now I'm getting mad! That is my job! I'm supposed to take care of her, I mean I'm her boyfriend! "Well, you guess know how I had to get these crutches. They only had them at the actual hospital so I had to rent them there, but they're so expensive it's just been hard to rent these and Kai and my apartment. I think I might have to actually have to get a job as like a babysitter." She said

"Wow that must be tough. You know already having to deal with paying bills and stuff like that." Lloyd said not making this conversation any better, but then you know who came in…. . "Hello delinquents how are you today?" He said, but that was before he turned around to see who he was talking to. "Lloyd! Why are you here!?" He asked\yelled. "Well you see it's a long story…" he said, but his dad waited for an answer. "I was late for class…" he finally said not making eye contact with his dad.

"Hmm… Kai and Cole I could imagine you here, Nya I could almost imagine you coming here, but Jay and Zane! You are my best students!" He said. "Well since I know all of you personally I think I have a special punishment for you…."

 **A\N sorry that chapter is short! It's late right now and I still have to work on my jaya valentine oneshot soooo. I should probably go to bed. I hope you all really liked it! And I almost forgot on this story only I will be doing the 50th person to review this will get to send me a story request! Man I can't wait! The only rule is I will not write lemons! Any who…. Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	17. Chapter 17

(Lloyd's POV)

My dad says, "Well since I know all of you personally I think I have a special punishment for you." I mean he says he knows us personally so I think he should just let us out of detention. I'm his son for crying out loud!

Next thing we knew we were out on the football field picking up trash. Well that is except Nya who was leaning up against the building scrubbing windows. "You're lucky there wasn't football practice today." My dad said pointing a finger at everyone except Zane. "In our defense Cole and I wouldn't have been late if my papers hadn't fallen out of my bag." Jay said bending over to pick up a wrapper.

"Well, you also wouldn't have been late if you had checked to make sure you backpack was closed properly." **(A\N Oooooohhhhh….sorry Jay he got you there.)** "My next class was all the way on the other side of the school! And I had to walk with there with these!" Nya said putting her crutches forward. "Well, you are also here because you were dishonest and faked your way into the boys football team, you probably would not be injured if you hadn't joined the boys football team where there is a huge possibility of you getting hurt! Now anybody else have any other excuses?!" My dad yelled. Everyone remained silent. "Good! Now get back to work!"

My dad is in a really bad mood. I don't even know why. Maybe it's because I'm in detention. Maybe not. Who knows he's always in a bad mood. Anyway after a while my dad left and we finished. We all were about to leave, but then Kai said, "Hey you guys want to meet up at the park later?" We all nodded and headed home. Well except for me who had to wait for my dad to come and drive me home.

When I got home I did my homework and was about to leave, but was stopped by my mom. "Are you going to leave without giving your mother a kiss?" She said. Behind her I could see my dad was smirking. I knew there was no point in arguing with her so I kissed her on the cheek and said bye.

When I got there I saw everyone except Zane over by the baseball diamond. I ran over to them and said, "Where's Zane?" Cole replied with, "He couldn't make it." Oh well I guess Kai, Jay, Cole and I can still play a "game". I wish Nya could play with us, but she was over on the bleachers and surprisingly was trying to stand without crutches. We all watched her try a couple of times before she took a few steps, then some more, then started walking. "Guys I think my foot is better!" She said running over. "I don't think I actually sprained it!" She said

"Now I can play!" She said. Everyone was cheering except Kai who was grumbling. "Okay well let's get this game started!" Cole yelled getting in a batting position. Jay wound up his pitch,but was interrupted by the sound of bikes on the dirt. We all look over and see Alex and his friends riding their bikes over to us. "What do you think you're doing on our field?!" Alex asked, "We're playing here." Nya spat back. "Oh look it's "Mikey Stone" the horrible football player." Alex Said back. "Well, look you're interrupting our game so if you could leave that would be great." Kai said waving bye to them. "I think I have a fair deal, we can play a game. Who ever wins can stay." He said.

We all nod in agreement and began the game. The game had gone on for about half an hour, we were tied we decided we would have one other person bat and if who ever is batting manages any points we win, if not they would win and we would leave. Nya was batting last. She got in position and BAM! She hit a homerun. She dropped the bat and began to run. First base. Second. Third. Then as she was running to last base Alex, realized he wasn't going to win so he did something so low I don't even think the Overlord would have done. He ran up to Nya and punched her in the stomach while shoving her on the ground. **(A\N anyone ever seen "The Sandlot 2"?)**

We all ran over to her. " Nya are you okay!?" Kai yelled frantically running to his sister. "Oh she's fine, I didn't hit her that hard. And anyways we were only going to count that if she made it all the way so we win. Gather all your bats and leave." Alex said. Kai was helping Nya onto a bench. Then without a word, without a warning, Jay shot up and punched Alex in the face. "It's one thing to flirt with my girlfriend it's another to hurt her! Not only is she my girlfriend she's a girl! You never hit a girl!" He finished. Everyone was so surprised with his sudden outburst they forgot all about Jay punching Alex. They got on their bikes and left. They just left.

Jay walked over to see how Nya was doing. The whole time everyone just stared at him. "That was amazing Jay!" Kai said breaking the silence. "Thanks Jay you're the best!" Nya said wrapping her arms around Jay.

After that we all just went home I didn't really do anything else except go to sleep, but you'll never believe what happened the next day at school….

 **A\N thanks for reading! This is a pretty long chapter. I don't have much to say except don't forget to review because the 50th reviewer gets to send in a story request. The rules are I don't do lemons and it has to be a one shot. Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	18. Chapter 18

(Nya's POV)

I woke up today knowing I won't be needing crutches and felt amazing! Though I have one less thing to worry about paying for, I still think I might need to get a job babysitting to be able to afford Kai and I's apartment. I don't why my mom and dad left me with the money stuff to worry about. I also don't know why me. Why not Kai? I mean the IS older than me. Anyway I get ready for my day at school, almost as excited as when we were finding out who made the football team, because today we find out who made it into the talent show!

I definitely think we made it. We were awesome especially Jay. He's amazing! He always looking out for me, and making sure I'm alright. I love him.

When Kai and I got to school we saw the guys all high fiving. "You couldn't have waited for us before looking at it?" He said as we came up by them. "Oh, yeah sorry about that." Lloyd said. "So I'm gonna guess we made it." I said leaning towards the piece of fluorescent paper. "Yeah, you guys made it because the judges are deaf." **(A\N No offence to anyone who is deaf)** we heard a voice from behind us and turn to see Alex and his friends.

"Yeah, and that's probably how you made it too." Cole spat back. "Oooooohhhhh!" We all said. "W..we..well." He stuttered, "well we have to get to class." He said walking away because he had nothing better to say. "Really you're just going to walk away!" Kai yelled after them. "Now, Kai it is unwise to pick a fight with them." Zane said. "Yeah, Kai Zane's right. We aren't the bullies they are and we don't want to start fights." Jay said patting my brother's shoulder.

"We should get to class." Lloyd said, "The next time my dad sees me in detention I'll be grounded for weeks!" We all shared a good laugh and went to class. When we got there Mr. Wu was about to start talking to the class about what was going on at school that week. "Let's see class," he said, "This week is our ninjago Dragon's first football game so wish them luck!" Then someone from the class spoke up and said, "With me on the team we won't need luck." I recognized that voice to be Alex's. He's so snobby. "Thank you for your unnecessary comment. I believe I will be seeing you in detention." Mr. Wu finished. "But you can't send me to detention! I have a football game today!" Alex yelled. "Well, perhaps your team will use luck to make up for your absence."

The day went on...and on… and on before it was finally lunch. I went to the table we always sit at, soon after, the others came over too. "So what song are going to sing for the talent show?" I asked. They all thought for a minute before Kai finally spoke up and said, "Sis the talent show isn't for three weeks we have plenty if time to think."

"Who's excited for the first game today?" Jay said enthusiastically like always. "I am, but just kinda nervous." I said. "Yeah, Nya one more injury like the last I might take you out of football." Kai said. He's so overprotective. "For this upcoming game please be careful." Zane said, "Oh and how's the job hunt going?"

"Well, I've been thinking about doing babysitting for these people who live across the hall." I said, "But the kids themselves have driven away so many baby-sitters it's hard to keep track." I finished and got up to throw my trash away. "Well, best if luck!" Cole said patting me on the back.

After that we went outside and practiced football so we would be ready tonight….

 **A\N Thank you so much for reading! I really mean it! I want to thank everyone who has been constantly reviewing, favoriting, following, and most importantly sticking through these 18 chapters. I appreciate all of you! Leave a review on what POV you want me to do next and don't forget the 50th reviewer gets to send in a story request! It must be a one shot and I don't write lemons! Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A\N So the 50th reviewer was….lizzy16823! We reached 50 reviews on March 7th! This chapter is for Lizzy16823! Hope you like it.**

(Lloyd's POV)

We were five minutes away from playing our first game. On the field it was Me, Kai, Cole, Jay, Nya, Alex, Steve, Chad, Jayson, Mark, and Jacob. Four minutes until the game starts. We all meet by my dad so he can give us a "pep talk". "Listen guys." He starts then turns and looks at Nya. "And girls we are going to try hard, we are going to be fast, and we are going to work as a team." Three minutes till the game. "And no matter what happens out there if I know you tried I'll be happy." He finished. Two minutes till the game. "Bring it in everyone." Everyone put their hands in and together we all said, "Aaaaannnndddd BREAK!" One minute till the game. We all got in our positions Kai as the quarter back.

The game was on. The ref went over some basic rules then the game started. "Hike!" Kai yelled. We all started running into the other players while Nya ran through them so Kai could pass her the ball. She caught it and ran. She got all the way to the 30 yard line then someone from the other team tackled her. The first down was called and we set up again.

 **(Time skip: A while later)**

OK we now are in the fourth quarter of the game. It's the last two minutes and the score is 42 - 42. We're tied. Right before we started my dad takes Nya out and puts Mike in. My team starts to freak out because she scored a lot of our points and we were relying on her to get us a touch down. Kai comes by me and says, "Lloyd this is up to you. You're the fastest one and we know you make a touchdown. I'm going to pass you the ball and you need to run. Got it?" It takes a moment to sink in, but I finally agree. "Okay good, now go get in your spot we're about to start." I nodded and got in my place.

The whistle blows and we go. I ran as fast as I could then Kai passed me the ball and I ran. I don't think I had ever run as fast in my life. Then out of nowhere I hear the crowd cheering and I realized I was standing in the end zone. Then the clock ran out of time and the game was over. Everyone was cheering and I got pulled over to my dad who was celebrating. I had never felt so good in my life. Nya was so happy she even through her helmet off and everyone from the other team had big eyes, but she didn't care, I didn't care, nobody really cared because we had just won our first game!

 **(Time skip: After the cheering and everything outside in front of the school.)**

I was standing outside of the school waiting for my dad to put his coach stuff away. Then I saw Cole coming up to me once he was there he said, "Hey, champ want to come get ice cream with the rest of us?" I thought about it for a moment then realized all the homework I still had to do. "I wish I could, but I have tons of homework, but make sure to eat some ice cream for me." I finished with a smile. "OK I will." He said leaving.

Once my dad came out he had a bunch of papers with him. "What are those for?" I asked. "These are all the report cards I have to sign so we can hand them out tomorrow." When he said report cards I really tenced up because I remember failing at least one test on each subject. "Oh okay." I said as we got into the car.

The drive home was nearly silent, but when we did get home I went straight to my room to get some homework done. I was half way through my English paper when I heard my dad yellling my name from down stairs. It was then I knew he had just seen my report card. I finally was down stairs and the first thing I saw was my dad's disappointed face. "What are these grades!?" He demanded. I looked at the report card and saw:

English: C

Writing: D

Math: B

P.E. : A

Music: A

Spanish: F

"No son if mine is going to get these grades and have me not do anything about it!" He said grabbing a stack of papers. "You are lucky I have the make up tests. Oh and you are lucky I haven't taken your friends away yet, but I'm am taking away football!" He said wayving the papers in my face. I couldn't believe he was going to do this to me.

"You can't take away football! Did you see how I played today?! I won the game for Pete's sake!" I yelled. He turned around with rage in his eyes. "Are you talking back?! Come here!" He yelled and grabbed my arm pulling me up the hard wood stairs. Once we got to the top I was sure I would have tons of bruses. He still had my arm and with all his strength he threw me into my room making me run into a wall. Then he threw in some papers and said, "Stay in there until the papers are done or eles!"

I tried to get up, but to no avail. My arm was definitely broken and maybe my leg. I couldn't get up so I just sat there. I don't know how long it had been, but my mom finally opened the door and found me. "Oh Lloyd what happened to you?!" She said running over and helping me. I knew if I told her the truth she and my dad would be done, so I said, "Well, I was doing homework and I got up to get some water then I tripped and hit my head. I just woke up and realized my arm was broken and I couldn't stand."

Now my dad was standing in the door way and looked really sorry. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then they both helped me into the car and drove me to the hospital. They did some X-rays and I did break my arm and fractured my ankle. They also said I would need surgery in my arm. So I would have to miss school the next day…

 **A\N wow this chapter ended up being pretty long huh. Anyways thanks for reading! I hope you liked it lizzy16823! I hoped everyone liked it! This was really fun an I might even do the same thing for the 100th review. (If we make it that far). Leave a review telling me who's POV I should do next, but Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	20. Chapter 20

(Zane's POV)

I know I usually like school, but it's just been different lately. I guess now that I have friends I like hanging out more with them more than I like school. So to me school has been boring. Lucky for me it's Friday so after a few hours we will be let out of school and this weekend we have three days because it's Ninjago Veteran's Day. For the ones who fought in the serpentine war.

I got to school and found my friends over by a trophy case. " Hey guys what are you doing?" I asked. "Oh we're just looking at the trophy we won last night." Jay replied. "Speaking of the game have you seen Lloyd?" Kai asked. Everyone said no, but then someone bumped into Cole. "Hey watch where you're going!" He yelled. She looked back. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there." She said. She was wearing very professional clothing. "I am vice principal Evans."

"Vice? What happened to ?" Nya asked puzzled. "His son tripped and hurt himself and now has to have surgery in his arm. So took the day off." She finished. Everyone gasped. "Do you know when he'll be let out?" I asked. "So I think he has surgery today then a few hours to recover so I think he might be out by tomorrow afternoon." She said, "Oh and you kids might want to get to class, you have about a minute." Then she left and we all were running to Mr. Wu's classroom.

When we got there we all got in our seats and a second after we were seated the bell rang. "So today your report cards were supposed to come, but the principal is not here today due to his son having surgery. So in this time I would like all of you to come up here to get supplies and make him a get well card." He said.

We all got up and got things to make cards such as: paper, stickers, crayons/markers, etc. "Hey guys since isn't here we don't have football practice so I think after school we should go visit Lloyd." Cole said sympathetically. "Yeah and maybe we can bring him some candy or whatever." Jay said joining in the conversation. "Wait guys I just realized….if Lloyd broke his arm and needs surgery on it….who will play the keyboard?" Nya asked

Everyone thought for a minute and then Kai replied with, "No one will….we just have to pick a song without a keyboard." Well this just made picking a song a lot harder. "Speaking of the song have we chosen one yet?" Cole said. Nya and Jay just looked at each other and shrugged. "Not yet, but maybe when we visit Lloyd today we can choose one." Nya said

(Time Skip: Lunch Time!)

"So are you guys doing anything this weekend?" Kai asked us at the lunch table. It was only Kai, Me, Jay and Cole because Nya was still getting her food and Lloyd was…...yeah. We all said, "nope!" So then as Nya was walking over Kai said, "Maybe you guys want to spend the night at my apartment?" Kai offered. Then Nya spoke up and said, "Two things Kai: first of all the apartment you live in is mine because I pay the rent. Second of all did you say something about a sleepover?!" She squealed. He looked really annoyed. "Nya we are men, men don't have _sleepovers_ we have _hangouts_." Kai said trying to make his voice sound manly. "Yeah, Nya we have very manly pillow fights." Jay said giggling. Everybody at the table started laughing and Kai just face palmed.

"Hey, guys I have something really important to annouce." Nya said. "You're breaking up with Jay!?" Kai yelled excitedly. "No!... I was going to say I got a babysitting job across the hall!" She said obviously excited, "But it's a babysitting job for five monster kids…..but the parents are paying a lot…." Everyone high fives her.

 **(Time skip:After school)**

We all headed to the hospital Lloyd was staying at to visit him. When we got to his room we saw him laying in the hospital bed. "Hey guys." He said looking up at all of us. We talked a little and asked when he would be out so maybe we could have a _hangout_ as Kai says. "Oh yeah guys I'll probably be out at….."

 **A\N And you have to wait to find out! Oh and some one PMed me and asked how I'm able to update on Mondays during school hours…..and no I'm not a bad kid that skips school at my school we have four day weeks. Meaning we go to school Tuesday-Friday. Thanks for reading! Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	21. Chapter 21

(Cole's POV)

"Oh yeah, guys I'll probably be out at like 5:00 PM tomorrow." Lloyd said while we were visiting him. I still can't believe he hurt himself this bad, kinda suspicious if you ask me. "Good cause I was wondering if you would like to come on a _hang out_ with us?" Kai said snickering at Nya. "Kai if by _hang out_ you mean _sleepover_ then I'm in." Lloyd said. Nya burst on the floor laughing after Lloyd said sleepover.

We talked for a little more then Nya said she should start heading back because she has to babysit. We decided we should leave too and let Lloyd rest up. We said our goodbyes and left. We went straight to Kai and Nya's apartment to play video games while Nya went across the hall and babysat.

She left and we sat in Kai's room playing fist to face 2. After about an hour of losing we took a little break and just talked. "Kai can I ask you a personal question?" Jay asked. "Sure. What is it?" Kai replied. "Um.. Do you ever feel bad seeing your sister stressed out about things the older sibling should be stressing about?" We all stared at him shocked he would go there. "What do you mean by 'things the older sibling should worry about'?" Kai said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I mean she has to be the one going out and making money to support the both of you and she has to worry about the bills getting paid while balancing school, football, and her social life." He finished with a big breath. "Well of course I feel bad, but it's not my fault our parents left her with the money to deal with. They made a good move doing that because I am not responsible and I would get a "job" to help out, but who's going to hire a person who can barely make himself dinner?" He said sighing. Then his phone rang. "Speak of the devil." He said answering his phone.

He then put it on speaker. "Hi Nya how's it goi-." He never got to finish because Nya cut him off. "Kai no time to talk! These kids are demons! I need help! Come over right awa- hey give me my phone ba-" Then the line disconnected. We all looked at each other and rushed out into the other apartment.

When we got there we saw Nya tied to a chair with duct tape over her mouth with the kids nowhere in sight. We ran over and Kai ripped the duct tape off her mouth allowing her to talk. "Gee thanks Kai." She said sarcastically. "Oh yeah sorry." He said sheepishly. We started to untie her when she said, "Guys save yourselves! It's a trap! They're devils! Don't be fooled by their cuteness!" Then we felt something tugging on our shirts. We look down to see a huge pairs of eyes. There were five little girls standing around us.

Their ages were probably around 3, 5, 4, 7, and the oldest probably 9. We looked at them then at Nya. "These are the 'devil monsters'?" Zane said chuckling. We each picked one up except for the older one that was just sitting along the side with an innocent face. Then out of no where the oldest yelled, "ATTACK!" Then everything went black…

 **A\N Sorry! The chapter is a little shorter then I would have wanted, but I wanted to put something up today or should I say tonight? Anyway that's not the point! The point is we are currently one review away from 60! I promise the 100th reviewer will get a special request! Please help make it to 100! But thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed! Leave a review on who's POV I should do next! But Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	22. Chapter 22

(Jay's POV)

The last thing I remember was seeing a pair of bright green eyes. Then I heard my friends screaming and everything when black. I woke up sitting in a chair with a blindfold on, but I wasn't tied up like Nya had been.

I took off the blindfold and saw it was really dark. It took a second, but my eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness. I crept over to where I saw a little light coming from a crack in the door.

I opened the door and left the room. I came to the end of a long hallway and heard some yelling coming from the door next to me. I opened it up and saw Kai tied up. I untied him and he thanked me by saying, "I've never been happier to see you…..actually I've never been happy to see you." I knew he didn't mean that….right? Anyway we left and looked for the others when we heard a faint sound coming from behind us. It sounded like the tune of twinkle twinkle little star. We tried around and saw a music box behind us, but no little girls. Then we broke out in a full out sprint into the living room.

When we got there we saw Zane being tied up by two of the five little girls. We hid behind a couch and waited for them to finish. We waited….and waited….and waited, but then we felt a little pair of hands on our backs. There stood a little girl that looked like one of the other ones, but in different clothes. Kai tried to scream, but she put a little hand over his mouth. "I'm gonna help." She whispered in a soft little voice.

I would guess she is about 4 from how little she is and because her speech is a little….um…..different. She took her hand off Kai's mouth and said, "I Ally's twin, Hailey." T W I N! As in there's six! "Wait I thought there were only five?" Kai asked her. She just shrugged and looked to see if the coast was clear. Then pulled out some rope. "Wait what are you doing with that?!" I asked. "Shhh! I'm gonna tie yoouu up. Then jus fowow my wead." She said tying us up. We stood up and followed her down a hall way when the oldest came up behind us. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!" She yelled at Hailey.

"Rewax Cadence! Deez ones escaped. Sooo I'm gonna take dem back to their room." She said poking Kai and I. "Okay, but make sure they're tied up tight. Wouldn't want them to escape again." She said squinting her eyes at us.

We entered a room that was very dark before she had turned the lights on. When the lights turned on we saw Nya and Cole back to back in chairs. We untied them and introduced Hailey. "So da pwan is to go get your other fwiend and keep you here until our parwents get home. Den you wiw get paid and you can weave." She said in her cute little 4 year old voice.

She left to get Zane and we just sat there. "So now you see they're monsters?" Nya said in an 'I told you so fashon'. We all looked at each other seeing the situation we were in and laughed. "Guys they're just little girls I mean we just hadden't been expecting them to attack us." Cole said. "Yeah, I'm sure we can take them." Kai said getting up to exit the room.

Then we all nodded and got up. We marched into the living room where they were garding Zane. "Hey you little gir-" I couldn't finish because in of them tackled me and started tickling me. Pretty soon they were all on us. Except for Nya who was standing with a frustrated look on her face. And all of a sudden she had had enough. "STOP! GET OFF OF MY FRIENDS THIS INSTANCE!" She yelled startling all of us.

They got off instantly and sat on the couch looking at Nya. "Look girls I didn't want to be a mean baby sitter, but you are out of control and I'm not having this apologize!" She said with a stern look on her face. I was actually scared of her. "We're sorry." They all said together. Then the front door opened…..

 **A\N SORRY! I've been gone for so long! My week was just very eventful. Anyways who do you think is there? Leave a review telling me who you think it's going to be and who's POV I should do next. But Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	23. Chapter 23

(Jay's POV)

We heard the door start to open followed by a yell of, "Who on earth is responsible for this?" Nya along with all six little girls ran to the door with us not far behind. We came to the destroyed kitchen where what I'm assuming was the six girl's parents were standing with their mouths gaped open.

"Who did this?!" The lady yelled. All the girls were silent. Nya looked at the girls then at the angry parents. "I did." Nya said hanging her head. Us four boys and all six little girls were astonished that she would take on the blame after the way they treated her.

"Nya! We thought we could trust you! And who helped you? These boys you invited over without our permission?!" They said. All the little girls stood there silent, none of them admitted to making a mess. That is until the oldest, the biggest trouble maker, said, "No mommy and daddy it wasn't her it was us. She just didn't want us to get in trouble." She finished looking up at Nya.

"Girls is this true?" Their dad asked. "Yes." They all nodded in sync. "Well girls it's not your fault. If Nya had been doing her job you wouldn't have been able to make a mess, not to mention she invited these random boys into our home!" Their mom said pointing to us, determined to make Nya look bad. "Mommy the girws were being mean to Nya and tied her up. Den Nya cawed dem to help her." Hailey explained.

"Is this true?" Their dad said turning to all of us. We all nodd. "Well we're very sorry Nya." Their mother apologized, "Girls say you're sorry! Then you need to pick up this mess!" She commanded. She handed Nya her money and we left.

At their house we checked the time and Zane had to go home, so his dad came to pick him up. Cole had said that while Zane's dad was here he should probably hitch a ride. So they left me, Nya, an Kai. I decided to call my mom to pick me up and she sad s would be there in about 30 minutes. Me and Kai sat in his room and played video games while Nya watched.

"Tak that! And that! And that!" Kai yelled while trying to beat me. We had been in the same game of fist to face 2 for about 8 minutes! Then I finally knocked out Kai and it was over. "Hey how'd you do that?!" Kai yelled. Nya came over by us to tease Kai. "Wow Kai! You lost at your own game! How do you manage that?" She tanted him. "Well if you think it's so easy why don't you and I play a match?" Kai said obviously frustrated.

Nya grabed a control and they started. About three minutes later Nya had won. "WHAT!?" Kai yelled, "Wow that was a lot easier than I thought." Nya said. "I'll be back." Kai said retreating from the room to the kitchen. "How did you manage to beat Kai in three minutes?" I asked. "I have a hack code embedded in this controller, allowing me to win every game I play." She whispered. "Isn't that cheating?" I asked.

"It's not cheating it's called….."

 **A\N sorry for the short chapter. For the next two weeks I will be only doing snipits of the story because I will be having the very important test you take that will see if you can move on to the next grade. So I need to study! But don't worry I will try to update every two days if not everyday for the next week.**

 **And to taylorjensen517 I had no idea what their last name was, but I saw people using Flamly, Smith, and Igneous. But Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	24. Chapter 24

(Kai's POV)

I left the room to cool off after Nya had beat me at MY GAME! I started heading back to demand a rematch when I heard Jay and Nya talking. I stopped and stood outside and listened to their conversation. "How did you manage to beat Kai in 3 minutes?" Jay asked. Then she replied with "I have a hack code embedded in the controller, allowing me to win every game I play." I was infuriated! Not only did she cheat, she hacked MY CONTROLLER!

I was about to storm into the room, but decided to see where this conversation was going. "Isn't that cheating?" Jay said. I could already see his smugg little face. "It's not cheating It's called being resourceful." She said. At this point I was about I explode. I marched into the room startling them both.

"YOU CHEATED!?" I yelled. Her face lost color. "You heard that didn't you…." She said in a shrill voice. We all heard a honk coming from outside the apartment complex. We when to the window to see who it was and saw a woman in a what looked like a homemade car. "Well looks like my mom is here! Got to go! He said giving Nya a hug and letting himself out.

After Jay left sh apologized and started on dinner. "Whatcha makin?" I asked. "Chilli." She said looking up from what she was doing. "Ew!" I said in discussed voice. I hate chilli. "At least Cole didn't make it. Yesterday at lunch I asked him what he was eating and he answered "my homemade chilli" pointing at something that looked like it was alive." She finished with a shiver. Hi decided to just make a simple bowl of cereal and went to my room.

I ate my cereal and checked my phone. I had one missed call from Lloyd, but he left a voicemail. "Hey Kai, I found out I'm going to be let out tomorrow afternoon. So see ya then!" Then he hung up. I shrugged and when to sleep…

 **A\N as I said this week will just be little snippets from the story. And don't worry Lloyd will be in the next chapter. Leave a review telling me who's POV I should do next. But Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	25. Chapter 25

(Lloyd's POV)

I woke up this morning kinda early, and that's not at all like me. I woke up at 6:30 and couldn't go back to sleep so I sat up and watched TV. I watched until about 8:00 then a nurse came in and gave me breakfast. "It's good to see you're up." She smiled. "Yeah, I couldn't really sleep. Do you think you can bring a wheelchair up here? I think my parents will be waking up soon." I said with a mouthful of bacon. "Of course!" She said exiting.

I had just finished when I heard the door opening. I expected to see the nurse with the wheelchair, but instead it was my dad with the wheelchair. "How you doing this morning, kiddo?" He said messing with my hair. "Good, I get out in a little right?" I said fixing my hair. "Yup! And Lloyd I'm so sorry…..you wouldn't be here if I could control my anger…..will you ever forgive me?" He said looking me in the eyes. "Depends? Will you let me spend the night at Kai's?" I said with a devilish grin. He tilted his head as if to show me he was thinking about it, then said, "Sure." I gave him a sorta hug, but it was kind of hard with my cast.

It took me forever to get dressed and ready for the day, but eventually I was ready. I sat in my wheelchair waiting for my mom to finish the paperwork to get me out. It was about 11:30 when she was finished. That's when my dad left in a big van to pick up my friends, so we could spend the day as one big group of friends. When they got there it was about time to leave anyway so my dad carried my stuff to the car and we all piled in. Cole, Nya, and Jay all in the back three seats. Then me, Kai and Zane in the next row. Then my dad in the passenger seat and my mom driving.

Our first stop was the candy store! I got tons of candy! From lollipops to chocolate bars, I got it all. Then we all went to a movie called, _Fritz Donagan In Space!_ When we finished the movie it was about 3:00 and we decided to head back to Kai's place…..

 **A\N Dun! Dun! Da! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Oh and the next POV will be Zane's as requested by Jayfan67! They're a great author you should definitely check out. The reason for me not doing Zane that often is his character is just so serious and my writings are so light and goofy. It's hard to capture his seriousness. But Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	26. Chapter 26

(Zane's POV)

Today was quite a lot of fun! My friends and I spent the day all over ninjago, but now we were at Kai's apartment getting ready for what Kai calls a _hangout._

"Soda?" Kai said to Nya who had a checklist. "Check!" She said back.

"Candy?"

"Check!"

"Videogames?"

"Check!"

"Pizza?"

"Check!"

"Truth or dare spinner?"

"Check!"

And that concluded the list. At this time I was a bit puzzled at what the last item was so I asked. "What is a truth or dare spinner?" I asked. They looked at me like I had just asked who the first spinjitzu master was. "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked. "No Zane." Jay said chuckling, "Do you really not know what a truth or dare spinner is? Do you know what truth or dare is?" He said looking me dead in the eye.

I shook my head and they all gasped. Then they all got devilish grin, "This is going to be fun." Lloyd said.

The next thing I knew we were all sitting in a circle in Kai's room with the spinner in the middle. "Okay Zane this is how it works, one person will spin the spinner who ever the spinner lands on they will choose one of two choices. The first, truth where you must truthfully answer a question given to you by the person who spun the spinner. The second is dare where you must complete a challenge given to you by the person who spun the spinner. Pretty simple huh?" He finished explaining the game and we started to play.

The first to spin was Kai the spinner landed on Lloyd. "Lloyd truth or dare?" He asked, Lloyd looked around the room then chose, "Truth." He said with a smug look. "Okay, is it true you thought the nurse helping you was cute?" He said getting in Lloyd's face. "Um….sure. Why not? Okay my turn." He spun the spinner and it landed on Nya. "Okay Nya truth or dare?" He asked. "Um…...truth?" She said unsure. "So Nya I want you to tell us the truth of why you joined football and didn't tell us." He said then everyone leaned to hear her answer. "I guess I was kinda mad that girls were so underrated when it came to sports, so I wanted to prove girls can play just as good as guys. Oh and I didn't tell you because I would have been kicked off the team."

Then she spun….it landed on me. "Zane truth or dare?" She asked. "Dare….."

 **A\N so that was extremely short! I can't believe it I'm done with my writing test! Finally. Anyway I think the next chapter will be Nya's POV, but if you want someone else just leave a review and I will get right on that. But Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	27. Chapter 27

(Nya's POV)

"Dare." Zane answered. This surprised me as well as the others. I thought for a second then I remembered a while ago in robotics club. "Zane I dare you to prank call Pixal." I said handing him the house phone. "Pixal? As in the robotics club Pixal?!" He answered. "Yup!" I said smiling. "Who's Pixal?" Cole asked. "Well, Pixal is this girl in robotics club who, somebody really likes." I said raising my eyebrows at Zane.

"Nya I don't think this is a good idea." Zane said staring at the phone. "And besides I don't even have her number." He said relieved and started handing me back the phone, but what he didn't know is I had her number on my phone. "It's okay I have her number." I said handing him the phone back. "Great."

We started dialing her number. It started to ring and then we put it on speaker. "Ring…...ring…...Hello?" She had answered. "Um…..Hello ma'am can I interest you in an all expense paid trip to fhrifbfkf?" He said. We could barely contain our laughter. "What was that?" She asked clearly confused. "I asked if you would like a trip to fhrifbfkf?" Then Kai burst out with laughter! "Who is this!?" She asked clearly annoyed. Then Zane ended the call and we all fell to the floor laughing.

After we all calmed down Jay said, "Okay Zane your turn to spin." He leaned in to spin. Annnd it landed on Kai. "Kai truth or dare?" Zane said to Kai. "dare." We all gasped. "Okay I dare you to call Skylor…."


	28. Chapter 28

(Cole's POV)

I was laughing my head off! Nya had just dared Zane to prank call his crush, so after he did he dared Kai to call Skylor as revenge for laughing at him. Gosh, I sure wouldn't want to mess with Zane in a game like this. Kai sighed and picked up his phone, but before he dialed her number he asked, "Do I just have to call her? Or do I have to prank her?" I bet he regret asking that question because then Zane said, "PRANK!"

So before dialing the number Kai put *67 because using that makes it so the number is blocked from her calling back.

Kai (In an English accent): Hello, is there?

Skylor:Um…...no I think you have the wrong number.

Kai: Oh, well is there?

Skylor: Once again no and I think you have the wrong number.

Kai:Okay how 'bout Henry Wall?

Skylor: No! They are not here!

Kai: Okay the last person I'll try asking for is Mandy Wall. Is she in the establishment?

Skylor: No! I'm done! Who is this?!

Kai:Well, if none of the Walls are there…..What's holding up your house?

Then she hung up. Everyone including Kai was laughing. He then spun and had it land on Jay, "Jay truth or dare?" he thought a moment before saying, "Truth." You could immediately see the disappointment in Kai's face. "Okay is it true that…...you used to kiss pillows?" Kai said smiling. I started laughing because I could still hear Jay's mom telling us that when he wasn't around. "What?! Who told you that?!" Jay said freaking out that his girlfriend was around to hear that.

"It doesn't matter who told us! All that matters is that you answer the question." Kai said in a teasing tone. "Fine! The answer is YES!" He said extremely annoyed. Then it was Jay's turn to spin…

 **A/N Sorry I keep doing this! Oh and sorry the last chapter didn't have an author's note! Tell me who's POV to do next! Sorry I don't really have a lot to say other than…..Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	29. Chapter 29

(Jay's POV)

Ugh! Kai made me answer the dumbest question! And he said that just because his sister was there! Oh I'm so hooped. Anyway it was my turn to spin, and you don't know how bad I wanted it to land on Kai…..but of course it lands on Cole!

"Fine! Truth or dare?" I asked obviously irritated. "Truth!" He said with a cocky smile. "Okay, who, at school do you truly like?" I said remembering the time I caught him staring at Nya. "Um….no, no I switch to dare." He said, "Okay I dare you to tell us who you like." I said switching the question around. "No!" He said being stubborn as always.

"You have to!" Kai said giving his lifelong best friend a nudge. "I don't have to do anything! You can't make me." He said being a total two year old. "Do it or else!" Lloyd said. "Or else what? Lloyd I don't know if you noticed, but you can't even get up without our help." He made a good point.

"Or else you have to….do the cinnamon challenge." Nya said smiling like a psycho. "Ok fine I'll do the cinnamon challenge!" He said standing up and heading to the kitchen. Nya and I started giggling like little girls. I mean come on, if your friend had to do the horrid cinnamon challenge I guarantee you would laugh too.

Once we all got to the kitchen Kai got a big spoon and put the cinnamon on it. "W..w…...wait I don't have to do that big of a spoon …..Do I?" Cole said with wide eyes. "YES!" we all yelled together. It was two centimeters away from his mouth when he pulled it away. "Why are you making me do th-" He never got to finish because Lloyd pushed the cinnamon loaded spoon into his mouth. We all sat there in shock for a second before he coughed up a bunch of red dust.

He ran over to the sink and washed his mouth out with water, with all of us continuing to laugh our heads off. Cole was still coughing up red stuff when he finally calmed down a bit. "How was that?" Lloyd said. "Horrible!" Cole said spitting red stuff on him. "Ew! So much for "Or else what" huh Cole?" Lloyd said getting in his face. Cole just shot him a look so nasty that if looks could kill he would be dead.

"Guys I think we should start talking about what we are going to perform at the talent show." Zane said. Kai then said, "Hm….Maybe we could do…"

 **A/N And you have to wait! I've been gone for such a long time! I'm sorry, I've just been writing for another website I'm on. Speaking of writing, if you could write some reviews that would be amazing! Remember the 100th reviewer will get a story request, but the rules are I don't write lemons, and it must be a one shot! Good Luck! But Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A\N I know I never do the authors note in the beginning, but I have something special to say…..the hundredth reviewer is….Jayfan67! Congratulations! And thank you to everyone who reviews my story. Without you it would not have reached 100. Thank you! Now on to the story …...oh and I don't own any of the songs!**

(Kai's POV)

We had started talking about what song we should do for the talent show. So I said, "Hmm...Maybe we should do _It Girl,_ by Jason Derulo." Everyone thought for a moment. "But I thought that was just for one person to sing?" Cole pointed out. I thought about it for a second then I remembered the cover I had heard by Jason Chen and Megan Nicole. **(A\N If you want to hear the one I used, you have to look up the cover by them!)** They had turned it into a duet.

"Hey guys! I just remembered, these people turned this song into a duet. Here let me show you." I said opening my laptop. About three minutes later the video ended and everyone was on the same page…...except for Lloyd. "But guys! A lot of that song is played with a piano, and pianos sound a lot like keyboards!" He said, "And in case you haven't noticed, I can't exactly play and instrument. Or do anything for that matter!"

Cole looked at his watch, "Are you done?" He said referring to Lloyd's temper tantrum. "...Yes…." He replied taking a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure Skylor can play the keyboard." I said. Oh, but I wasn't pretty sure…..I was absolutely sure! When I was younger I wanted to learn to play guitar just because I knew that Skylor had piano lessons in the same building as the guitar lessons. "Yeah, but isn't she in another band?" Nya said.

Ugh! I hadn't thought about that! Yup, she was in another band. "Wait! There is one person I know that can play piano…" Cole said. "WHO?!" We all yelled impatiently. "My neighbor, Seliel." He answered. I immediately got a smirk on my face, and he saw it. He gave me a death glare. Seliel was the girl he had a crush on when we really young, about 6. "Oh yeah! I remember her!" I said acting surprised.

"I'll ask her tomorrow." He said. Okay, so we didn't do much that night other than watch scary movies, but when everyone was asleep I got up and woke up the guys, and only the guys. "Why don't we have a little fun." I whispered. "What are you implying?" Zane asked rubbing his eyes. "Well, let's just say it involves my sister and some markers." I said pulling out a handful of sharpies. **(A\N in case you don't know what those are, they are permanent markers.)**

"Oh, no! I am not drawing on my girlfriend's face, leave me out of this." Jay said in an extremely loud whisper. "Fine. More fun for us." I said handing out markers. We left my room and snuck into her room.

"It was my idea so I think I should get to go first." I declared. It was so quiet, and the air was filled with tension. My marker was two inches from her face when out of nowhere she grabbed my hand. This took us all by surprise so we all screamed. "Get that marker away from my face…."

 **A\N What will happen to Kai? Will Seliel play for them? Will any of the four boys who were going to colour Nya's face make it out alive? So many questions! Anywho I must say there were a few people who wanted Nya to be shipped with someone else, and I'm sorry, but I'm a Jaya shipper! That is my all time favorite ship. There might be a little Cole x Nya 'fluff' if you want to call it that, but nothing more. But Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	31. Chapter 31

(Lloyd's POV)

Nya's hand shot up and grabbed Kai's wrist. This caught us all off guard causing us to scream and panic. The three of us ran out of the room (I had to roll out in my wheelchair), but not before we heard Kai yell, "Run guys! She is comin-" He never got to finish. We all waited to see if he was going to say anything else, but heard nothing, but an ear splitting scream. We all ran (and rolled) to wake Jay up, so he could protect us from his girlfriend.

We started shaking him, but nothing happened so we had to send Zane to the kitchen to get water and we threw that on them. "Hey! What was that for?!" He yelled jumping up. "Jay we need you! Nya woke up when Kai tried to draw on her face, and we heard him screaming! You didn't do anything to her so just stand in front of us, so she won't kill us." Cole explained.

Then we heard footsteps coming from the hall into the living room. We turned and saw Nya standing there. Though she is like two sizes smaller than all of us she looked scary…...and short. Her hair was all around her face, her bangs making it so we could barely see her eyes.

She walked closer and closer until she was inches away from Jay, who we were standing behind. "Why?" She asked fixing her hair so she looked normal again and not really that scary. "It was Kai's idea!" We all yelled. It got quiet for a moment then she spoke, "Oh, don't worry about Kai…...I took care of him…." We all got on our knees and begged for her to let us live. "Please don't kill us! We still have so much to live for!" I said.

"I'm not going to kill you." She said. We all were puzzled, then Zane said, "But you said you 'took care of Kai'. What are you going to do?" She thought for a second then started laughing. "Did you guys really think I killed my brother?" She said still laughing. Her unexpected laughter made us nervous so we faked a little laugh. "Well, what did you do that made him scream so loud?" Cole asked not really scared anymore.

"Well, I took his football helmet and a little razor blade and slowly made a little scratch on it. He really likes his helmet." Now that I think about it that makes a lot of sense. Once when I was going to grab my helmet I thought I'd be a good friend and grab his helmet for him, but when I touched it he freaked out.

"Guys please stay out of my room when I am asleep. Goodnight." She said. She pecked Jay on the cheek and went to her room. Kai came into the living room and said we should probably go back to sleep. So we all went back into Kai's room and went to sleep.

 **(Time skip)**

We woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. We went to the kitchen where Nya was making breakfast. I mean all of us, but Kai who was still asleep. "Is Kai up?" Nya asked. "No why?" Jay said. "Oh, let's just say I got a little payback for what he did." Then she laughed. "What's so funny?" Kai yawed walking into the kitchen. We looked at him and he had a marker mustache with 'DORK' on his forehead. Nya giggled and said, "I have to go babysit. Bye!" And went out the door.

We all got breakfast and sat at the table. "So have you called this 'Seliel' to ask about playing the keyboard?" Zane asked Cole. "Um…. no. I should do that…" he said pulling out his phone. He dialed the number and put it on speaker. "Hello is this Seliel?" Cole asked. "Hey Cole…"

 **A\N I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Since I added Selile as a character Jayfan67 sugested I read about her. I had no idea where she came from so I asked my wonderful friend Jayfan67 and apparently she comes from a 'comic' book so I've been looking for online copies I could read, but found none. Could someone please help me out and kinda describe her personality. It would be a big help! But Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	32. Chapter 32

(Seliel's POV)

I was in a deep sleep….until a loud ringing sound erupted in my ears. I jumped up resulting in me waking up my best friend Taylor. Taylor is about a year younger than me (so fourteen), but I still wouldn't trade her friendship for anything. She slept over at my house last night.

After I woke her up I found out that the ringing was just my phone. The caller ID said it was Cole Brookstone. Cole is my neighbor, and old friend. We're about the same age, but we got different high schools.

I finally answered my phone, "Hello is this Seliel?" He said. "Hey Cole." I replied. "Um...Do you remember how to play the piano?" He asked. How could I forget?! I took piano lessons when I was younger and loved them. I love to play music. "Yeah, how could I forget? Why did you need something?" I said. "Well, you see, my friends and I are in a talent show and the song we chose has a lot of piano in it, but our keyboard player broke his arm. So we need someone to play piano. Would you be willing to help?" At that point all I could think was how ironic it was that the keyboard player was the one who broke their arm instead of the lead singer who doesn't really need their arm to perform.

"Yeah, of course! When is this talent show?" I asked. Then Taylor poked me and made a confused face. "Oh don't worry when the talent show is, we have plenty of time to practice. Speaking of practice, can you come practice today at 1:00?" I looked at the alarm clock on my room and it said 10:00. "Um...yeah I should be able to practice. Where at and what song?" I asked.

"Just meet us in front of your house and we'll go from there. Oh and the song is _It Girl_." He said. "OK, see you then." I said and hung up.

"WHO WAS THAT?! Taylor asked shaking me. "Calm down, that was just my neighbor Cole." I explained. "Who's Cole?" She asked, so I pulled up a picture. I started smiling, remembering the time I took the picture. It had been about a year ago and we were at the park. The picture was taken about a second after he fell off the swings. I guess I was still smiling because then Taylor said, "You like him don't you?"

This wiped the smile right off my face. "Pfft, no! We're just friends. And all I need are good grades and my best friend. We don't need boys right now. Right?" I asked her, expecting to hear right. "You know I would choose your friendship over a boy any day!" She said getting up and putting her hair in a ponytail. "What did he want any way?" She asked. "He wanted to know if I would play the piano for his 'band' for the talent show because the keyboard player broke his arm." I said

"And? What did you say?" She said adjusting her lucky hat (A purple hat with a lucky right side up horse shoe) "I said yes. Oh and we're having practice at 1:00 if you wanna come." I said getting up to get ready.

I took my pink and cyan hair down from the messy bun it had been in, and brushed it out. Then I hopped in the shower. About 20 minutes later I was all dressed and ready to go…..

 **A\N Sorry for the short chapter I got sidetracked while writing. Any way A** **HUGE** **thank you to Jayfan67 for telling me how Seliel is. It helped so much! And to LovetheLord, I always make you wait because if I don't I feel like you guys would get bored with my story and not read it. Leave a review on whose POV you want me to do next. But Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	33. Chapter 33

(Taylor's POV)

Seliel was ready earlier than I expected. We had about two hours left before they got here so we played video games to pass the time. The first game we played was Fist to face 2 then we played a zombie game, but I forgot what it was called.

"Ha! I win again!" I jumped up triumphantly.

I could tell Seliel wasn't very happy, but right before she could say something her phone went off. She picked it up and said, "Okay, there here! Let's go." We jumped up and when outside where they were waiting. All I could see through the tinted windows was the boy in the picture Seliel showed me and a red headed boy.

As we came closer to the van I saw a nice looking couple in the front seats. When we entered the van we saw three people sitting in the back. We saw a girl with short black hair, a boy wearing blue, and the same boy in the picture Seliel showed me.

"Hi Seliel, I'm glad you could come!" The boy in black said. "Yeah I'm glad too." Seliel said turning to me, "Oh this is Taylor by the way." She smiled introducing me. "Hi Taylor, I'm Cole Brookstone, this is Jay Walker." he said pointing to the boy in blue, "And this is Nya Flamly." he pointed to the girl.

"That's weird my mom's last name was Flamly." I said, "Really? My dad never said anything about having a sister." Nya said. "Hm…..That's strange what was your dad's name?" I asked getting more and more into this. "His name was Mathew, but he passed away a few years ago." Thing were starting to get scary considering how familiar this was sounding. "Around what time did he pass away?" I asked kinda sounding like a jerk for asking such a question. "In May of 2010."

Everything she said started washing over me like a great big wave. "I'm not sure, but….I think we might be related. My mom left for a funeral in May of 2010, but got in a car accident on the way there and passed away." She looked shocked. "I'll have to look it up, but I think we could possibly be related." That lead on to another conversation, one that I was completely lost on considering I wasn't paying any attention.

By the time we arrived everyone had decided on what we were going to do. We'll practice look up the information and all go home. When we were inside I saw three other people. A boy with spiky brown hair, a boy with normal blond hair, and one with hair so blond it looked a bit white. "Okay, so the one in red is Kai, the one in green is Lloyd, and the one in white is Zane." Cole said

"Guys this is Taylor and Seliel." Nya said, "And Taylor could quite possibly be our cousin." She finished. Surprisingly Kai wasn't at all fazed. "Cool shouldn't we get practicing?" Kai said. We all headed to what they call "the practice room".

Once we were there Seliel asked, "What song are we doing anyway?" Jay replied it girl by Jason Derulo, but we going to be doing the cover version like the one Jason Chen and Megan Nicole did." I've never heard that one, but I guess I'll hear Jay and Nya sing it. "Hey Taylor do you play any instruments?" Lloyd asked me. "I play the flute." I said, "I'm sure we can find a spot for the flute, like in the beginning when you hear the whistling. We can replace that with a flute." Lloyd said.

And then we started….

 **(I don't own this song)**

 _[Jay:]_  
Oh yeah  
Oh oh

 _[Nya:]_  
I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a maniac, insomniac  
5 steps behind you  
Tell them other boys, they can hit the exit  
Check please  
Cause I finally found the boy of my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award  
That's how much you mean to me

 _[Nya:]_  
You could be my it girl  
You're my greatest gift, girl  
Lovin' you can be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl

 _[Jason Chen (Megan Nicole):]_  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, (oh oh oh oh)  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, (oh oh oh oh)  
Let me play it loud

 _[Jay:]_  
You can't help but turn them heads  
Knockin' them dead  
Dropping like flies around you  
If I get your body close, not letting go  
Hoping you're about to  
Tell them other guys they can lose your number  
You're done  
They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk  
Like a TV show playing reruns  
Every chance I get  
I'm a turn you on

 _[Nya:]_  
You could be my it boy  
You're the greatest gift  
Lovin' you can be a crime  
Crazy how we fit boy  
This is it  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it boy  
You're my biggest hit boy

 _[Jay &Nya:]_  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh

 _[Nya:]_  
Can't seem to stop you from running, running  
Through my, through my mind, mind  
Just keep it coming, coming  
Til I make you mine, mine

 _[Jay &Nya):]_  
You've got that something, something  
I wanna be with girl  
(I wanna be with boy)  
You're my greatest hit girl  
(You're my greatest hit boy)  
Just say this is it girl  
(Hey baby, Oooh Yeeeaaah)  
Don't you know you're my it girl

 _[Nya:]_  
You could be my it boy  
You're the greatest gift  
Lovin' you can be a crime

 _[Jay:]_  
It's crazy how we fit girl  
This is it  
'Cause you're my it girl

 _[Jay &Nya):]_  
I just wanna rock all night long (all night long)  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it boy  
(You could be my it girl)  
You're my biggest hit boy

 _[Jay &Nya:]_  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud."

We played that a few more times before we finally got it perfect. When we finished Nya smiled and looked at me, "Time to do some research…."

 **A\N Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed! Sorry I just disappeared like that; I had a major case of writer's block even with the amazing help of Taylorjensen517. I've been in kind of a slump lately as I had to learn the hard way not all friends are friendly. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me throughout this story. It really means a lot. But Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


End file.
